Drabbles DBS
by yami-fudou08
Summary: Coleccion de drabbles de parejas de DBS para celebrar San Valentin. Pequeñas situaciones comunes y/o romanticas entre los personajes. Capitulo 9: Espacio personal (Broly x Chirai)
1. Chapter 1

**He vuelto! No mentira, sigo de vacaciones lejos de la tecnologia xD En todo ese tiempo no he podido avanzar en los fics ya que no tenía celular y solo tengo el pc que es de mi papá y se lo robo a ratos xD Por lo que solo pude aplicar a la escuela antigua y con papel y lápiz avance un poco en algunas cosas.**

**Primero este fic (que tarde un monton en pasar al pc) no era el fic de DBS que habia prometido, sino que uno de varios drabbles de DBS que se ocurrió (y de debo pasar al pc T_T. Nunca más escribo en papel)**

**El fic que tenia planeado era uno de bills x shin (que no puede avanzar porque sigo aqui xD) y tambien un longfic de cell x freezer. Esperaba tener el primero para esta fecha de san valentin pero fue imposible T_T (ya que no puede avanzar nada) Así que supongo que algo es algo (y ni siquiera sé si a alguien le gusta esta pareja) pero aqui esta un pequeño drabble de Vermund x Margarita.**

**Disfrutenlo =)**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Drabbles BDS:

Celos

Vermoud el dios de la destrucción del universo 11, siempre había vivido gran parte de su vida despreocupado. La única gran excepción fueron las horas previas al torneo de poder. A pesar de contar con la fuerza de los integrantes de la tropa del orgullo, los nervios lo carcomía al pensar que podría haber alguien más fuerte en otro universo, era poco probable conociendo a Jiren, pero no imposible. Aunque podía aparentar que todo estaba en orden y que tenían el torneo ganado, no era capaz de pensar con claridad no tenía apetito y por sobretodo no podía dormir. No había sido un buen momento para él, ni para nadie.

Para su suerte, todo aquello ya había pasado, el torneo había finalizado y por primera vez en mucho tiempo –que pareció una eternidad- durmió como roca. No había poder en el universo ni nadie que fuera capaz de despertarlo de sus dulces y tranquilos sueños. Nadie excepto…

Abruptamente sus sueños se interrumpieron cuando sintió como la mano que alguien acariciaba lentamente su pecho. Aun con los ojos cerrados embozo una sonrisa involuntaria al sentir el contacto de esos dedos recorrer su piel.-Margarita…basta.-dijo medio adormilado mientras sujetaba la mano de la susodicha para detenerla.-Sabes que me da cosquillas.

Por su parte, el ángel se liberó del agarre del dios y lo rodeo con sus brazos anunciando un "_Lo sé"_ de forma más coqueta que cariñosa, para luego hacerle cosquillas. En ese momento despertó por completo dando carcajadas.- ¡Espera! ...jajaja... Mar...Margarita ...jajá...detente.-imploro conteniendo la risa, mientras se retorcía descontroladamente.

Ella también rió al ver la reacción de Vermoud, lo presionaba contra su cuerpo desnudo para evitar que escapara de su broma. Luego de unos segundos eternos se detuvo y solo lo abrazo para que no se escapara. Posó su cabeza sobre el hombro del dios y le susurro al oído.-Sólo aprovechó el tiempo que tenemos…

Vermoud intentaba regular su respiración, realmente odiaba que le hicieran cosquillas._-"¿Aprovechar el tiempo?"_\- pensó una vez superado lo de las cosquillas. Era cierto, pensaba retirarse. Pero eso no significaba que no volvería a ver nunca más a Margarita. ¿Cierto? Claro, ella estaría con Toppo a toda hora, pero tal vez podría verla.

Bajó la vista afligido pensando en si había tomado la decisión correcta.-¿Todavía lo piensas?-le preguntó Margarita como si le leyera la mente. Parecía que llevaban mucho tiempo juntos, tanto que podía llegar a saber lo que le pasaba por la cabeza.

El dios asintió calmada pero pensativamente.-Si.

Ella vio su forma de reaccionar y sonrió.-¿Te daria celos?.-Preguntó maliciosamente.

**-**¡¿Que?! ¡No! Digo…-pensó mejor su respuesta. Carraspeó intentando disimular su exagerada reacción.-...creo que no.- dijo seriamente. Apoyó su cabeza en la almohada observando el profundo vacío.

Antes del torneo de poder no había nada entre ellos, bueno casi. A Margarita le gustaba coquetear, él también era así, pero nunca hizo que llegaran a ser más de lo que profesionalmente debían ser: dios y angel. Para él solo era su ángel, es decir, quien lo entrena y la que lo acompañaba a todas partes. Además de eso, era la única chica que lo ponía nervioso, no solo por lo que podría ocurrir si se enredaba con ella, sino que en su mayoría respetaba su poder.

Durante el final del torneo de poder, experimentó algo por primera vez desde que era dios de la destrucción; el miedo. Cuando Jiren salió de la plataforma sintió como todo su mundo se iba abajo.

Sin embargo, cuando su universo volvió a aparecer sintió que debía aprovechar la vida, incluso más de lo que creía que la había aprovechado.

Y eso incluía a Margarita. A pesar de temer que la haría enojar como acostumbraba hacer con las mujeres, terminaron así. Juntos y desnudos en una cama.¿Y quien diria? Por el momento todo iba bien.

Recordaba que mucho antes del torneo, Margarita le hizo la misma pregunta.¿Estaría celoso cuando Toppo sea dios de la destrucción?. En ese momento simplemente respondió; "_¿Porque me importaría?"_

Cerró los ojos molesto por lo mucho que había cambiado la situación y lo complicado que podría volverse. Tal vez se habría precipitado en declarar su retiro como dios de la destrucción. Hace unos días no le hubiera importado en absoluto, pero ahora todo era diferente. Si se retira, ya no vería a Margarita. Y ella estaría con Toppo.

Suspiro levemente. Empezaba a replantearse muy seriamente si de verdad estaría celoso de Toppo.

Mientras Vermoud estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, Margarita sonrió por verlo tan pensativo, no tanto por la acción de pensar sino que estaba distraído. Por lo que aprovechó ese momento para acercar lentamente su mano a su entrepierna y sujetarlo firmemente. El dios se sobresaltó angustiado. Eso era jugar sucio.- ¡Si! ¡Me daria celos!-respondió casi sin pensar en voz alta. Esa maldita sabia como sacarle la verdad de una u otra forma.

-¿En serio?.-le pregunto fingiendo lo mucho que parecía significar para el dios. Aunque eso haya sido a punta de su fuerte agarre.

Vermoud se cubrió el rostro con su mano avergonzado por esa respuesta tan directa.-Digo… me molestaria...tal vez un poquito.-agregó intentando arreglar lo dicho.

Finalmente liberó al dios de su agarre, pero sus intenciones seguían presentes.-Con que un poquito…-apenas dicho esto Vermoud desvió la mirada ruborizado. Margarita rio y se posiciono sobre el cuerpo del dios.-Entonces tendré que esforzarme para que te moleste más…- dijo nuevamente en su tono coqueto. Sujeto fuertemente el rostro de Vermoud y lo acercó a la fuerza al suyo. Sus labios estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que apenas se rozaban delicadamente.

Esto fue suficiente para sacarle una sonrisa traviesa al dios como si hubiera olvidado lo que acaba de ocurrir.-¿Y qué harás al respecto?.- le pregunto mientras retiraba un mechón de la cara de Margarita para acomodarlo detrás de su oreja.

Las manos de Margarita se escabulleron por el blanco pecho del dios provocando que se estremeciera por el contacto. Acercó sus labios a los del dios y aprisiono su labio inferior con sus dientes, mientras lo observaba con sus ojos penetrantes.

En un intento por no quedarse atrás, el dios la sujeto firmemente por la cintura para acercarla a su cuerpo. Comenzó con unas simples caricias, pero inadvertidamente sus manos bajaron. En un sagaz movimiento Margarita detiene su acción aprisionando sus muñecas sobre su cabeza. No estaba acostumbrado a que alguien más tomara el mando. Era desesperante. Hizo un gran esfuerzo para liberarse pero fue totalmente inútil.

Ella sonrió divertida al ver lo debilucho que era el dios. Lo soltó levemente provocando que este terminara a unos pocos centímetros de su rostro. Aun así no se le acercó, sino que lenta y tentativamente descendió proyectando su aliento a lo largo de su cuello. Deslizó su lengua sobre su pálida piel provocando que el dios se estremeciera. Sus ojos se encontraron en un estado puro de seducción. Ambos sabían a que los llevaría si seguían así, la tensión llenaba la habitación de la interrogante del que sería el próximo movimiento de Margarita.-...aún así con un poquito estoy satisfecha.- dijo secamente el ángel, y sin más lo liberó. De inmediato se quitó de encima y bajo de la cama para comenzar a vestirse.

Vermoud se quedó completamente quieto con cara de pocos amigos. Cualquiera diría que ella no solo lo entrenó en un aspecto físico, pero la cruel realidad es que ambos eran así antes de conocerse. Y lo más cruel es que ahora Margarita sería quien lo deje colgado, como él solía hacer en ocasiones con otras chicas. Finalmente se dio por vencido y dejó caer derrotado. Resopló molesto en pensar que no podría hacer nada contra eso, pues obviamente no podía hacer nada contra el ángel_.-"Vaya…entonces así se siente"._

A pesar de todo, esto entre ellos no iba tan mal como pensaba. Observó de reojo como Margarita se vestía. Antes de que siquiera pudiera pensar en desviar la mirada, le llegó un violento almohadazo en la cara. El dios rió divertido aunque un poco adolorido por la reacción del ángel y se quitó el "proyectil" del rostro para seguir viéndola aunque eso lo maté. Definitivamente esto iba más que bien, y comenzaba a pensar que tal vez podría continuar como dios de la destrucción por algun tiempo indefinido más.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Aaaww que lindo. Bueno,hice lo que pude con lo poco y nada que vi de sus personalidades. (Si creen que me salieron un poco OC diganmelo sin miedo a herir mis sentimientos xD)**

**Y bien, tambien tengo otros drabbles de DBS que subire en estos días o la próxima semana (la idea era subir todo hoy en un compilado de san valentín T_T pero no pude) asi que por el momento solo estará este fic. El proximo sera un bills x wiss (ligero. Muuuuuuy ligero. En realidad no es casi nada. Así que a los que les gusta esa pareja no se emocionen demas xD) **

**Tambien tengo de bills x shin - goku black x zamasu (si lo sé. Es mi desafío personal) - kyabe x caulifla - hit x frost - vados x champa y el clasico de clasicos, goku x vegeta. Creo que hay mas pero no recuerdo cual. (Si tienen sugerencias soy todo oídos)**

**Y eso. Recuerden que pueden mandar sus reviews con recomendaciones y amenazas de muerte. Feliz san valentin :)**

**Bye bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola gente! Sigo de vacaciones pero pude pasar este otro drabble. Esta vez sobre wiss y bills . Así como de pareja no es mucho, pero si le ven el lado bueno puede pasar como un fic muyyy ligero xD**

**En fin. Aquí el fic =)**

**Disfrutenlo**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Drabbles BDS:

Primer dia

El reciente nombrado dios de la destrucción del universo 7 cruzaba gran parte del universo en dirección a su planeta junto a la compañía de su asistente. Podía observar maravillado el espacio, las estrellas, las constelaciones y los planetas. En todos los sentidos era una experiencia nueva para él. Había dejado su vida para dedicarse a ir por el universo destruyendo planetas, o algo asi entendido, de cualquier forma siempre quiso recorrer el universo en vez de quedarse encerrado para siempre en su planeta.

Toda su atención se concentró al extraño planeta en forma de pirámide invertida con un gran árbol en su centro. No conocía casi ningún planeta por lo que llegar a un lugar nuevo como ese planeta, que según en palabras de su ayudante "Era su planeta" lo emocionaba demasiado. Lamentablemente, no tuvo tiempo para recorrerlo o ver los detalles que le llamaron la atención, ya que su asistente de inmediato le encomendó su primera tarea.

Se rascaba su oreja frenéticamente hasta escucho dicha tarea.-¿Que tiene de malo mi ropa?- preguntó en un tono engorroso al igual que su vestimenta. El ángel lo examinó de arriba a abajo, sinceramente no sabía por dónde comenzar. Esa ropa holgada, maltratada e incluso arañada, no eran más que la simple ropa de un adolescente rebelde y holgazán. De hecho lo representaba muy bien, pero ahora como dios no debía demostrar esa aura de haragán sino una esencia más presentable.

-Solo digamos que no puedes andar así.-le dijo de una forma suave.-Eres un dios de la destrucción y debes vestir como tal.

Ya comenzaba a lamentar al haber aceptado ser el dios de la destrucción. Aun así a regañadientes asintió ¿Para qué tomarse tantas molestias? No importaba qué ropa estuviera usando cuando destruya los planetas.

Una vez aclaro el tema, Wiss acercó su báculo sobre la cabeza del chico. Este mantuvo su distancia dudando de las intenciones del ángel, sin embargo una leve luz comenzó a brillar llamando su atención. Y sin darse cuenta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya tenía sobre su cuerpo la nueva vestimenta. Apenas pudo verse a sí mismo su cara de desagrado reveló sus sentimientos y de inmediato comenzó a quejarse.-¿En serio tengo que usar esto?-preguntó mientras se acomodaba el borde de los pantalones que, aunque se veía de su talla le resultaba incómodo.-Me siento ridículo.

-Es la vestimenta oficial del dios de la destrucción.-señaló el angel sin más remedio.

Resoplo molesto el nuevo dios.-¿No puedo usar otra ropa?-preguntó sintiendo la incomodidad de la vestimenta.-Digo, soy el dios de la destrucción. Puedo hacer lo que quiera ¿no?-concluyó cruzándose de brazos.

Wiss seriamente carraspeo y lo apuntó con su báculo.-El dios de la destrucción no puede hacer lo que quiera.-Bills le lanzó una mirada amenazante por ese comentario. En realidad, Wiss pensó que técnicamente un dios de la destrucción si podía hacer lo que quería, pero no planeaba decírselo. Con suerte, al menos algo de rectitud le entraria en la cabeza de ese niño.-Es mi deber como ángel del dios de la destrucción guiarlo con enseñanza hacia un buen camino...-comenzó a decir, pero detuvo su discurso al ver como Bills observaba distraído hacia otra dirección.-¿Me oyó?-preguntó irritado por la actitud del nuevo dios.

-¿Ah? Si,si,si…-respondió Bills casi automáticamente, ya que su atención se concentraba en los alrededores del planeta.

Suspiro aun manteniendo una sonrisa y recordando._-"Paciencia es solo un chico"-._ Wiss se aproximo al dios y comenzó a examinarlo detenidamente. Cogió uno de sus brazos y lo levantó; era bastante delgado. Pero en opinión del ángel con un poco de entrenamiento se fortalecería.

-¿Qué te pasa?-se molesto Bills mientras se soltaba bruscamente del agarre de Wiss. La primera vez que lo conoció también lo había "examinado" de una forma así de extraña, solo que no lo había tocado. Ese sujeto parecía que había entrado muy rápido en confianza con él.

Segun Wiss, ese chico parecía ser un chico engorroso, aunque en el fondo conservaba mucha energía solo que no la utilizaba correctamente y al 100% pero no era nada que no se pudiera arreglar.-Bien, vamos a entrenar.

-¿Entrenar?-preguntó como si lo hubiera ofendido.-No necesito entrenar.-puso ambas manos en sus caderas y desvió la mirada molesto. Después de todo, él había sido elegido como dios de la destrucción por su poder. ¿Acaso no era suficiente?

Wiss volvió a suspirar mientras se repetía.-"_Paciencia, ten paciencia…" -_Entonces ¿Dices estar bien así?- le preguntó como si no creyera que en realidad estaba conforme con su nivel actual o si no se creía capaz de superarse.

-Claro que sí.-afirmó engreidamente dándole la espalda.

Ante esa respuesta solo pudo deducir que solo se trataba de un adolescente. El ángel medito unos segundos hasta que pensó en un trato que haría su trabajo más fácil.-Esta bien. Hagamos esto…-comenzó a decir, llamando la atención del dios.- Un enfrentamiento. Si logra darme un golpe, no lo entrenare…-Bills lo observó sobre su hombro con una sonrisa pensando que sería una tarea fácil.-Pero…- dijo recalcando esa palabra.-...en el caso en que yo logre acertar un golpe, entrenara sin protestas.-finalizó acercándose al dios con una sonrisa amistosa.

Instintivamente Bills retrocedió un paso por la sorpresiva cercanía que Wiss tuvo con él. Le incomodaba que ese sujeto tuviera una actitud tan alegre ante todo. Al menos esa impresión le dio con el poco tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo.- ¿Trato hecho?- pregunto para confirmar, siempre con una elegante sonrisa.

Bills gruño ignorando ese aspecto de Wiss.- Está bien.-dijo aceptando el desafío. Hizo crujir su cuello en ambas direcciones para luego hacer una pose de pelea.-Pero no me disculparé si llego a lastimarte.-dijo seriamente.

-Por mi esta bien.-le respondió Wiss quien solamente hizo desaparecer su báculo. Ni siquiera se puso en pose de combate solo estaba ahí de pie con una sonrisa. Bills frunció el ceño enojado por lo engreído que era ese sujeto. Partió dando un salto hacia delante abalanzándose contra Wiss. Lanzó un golpe directo, sin embargo estando a unos pocos centímetros este desapareció. Bills miró a su alrededor buscándolo.-Así que eres rápido. Eso no te salvará.-dijo estando alerta.

Repentinamente por una sensación, el dios se volteo a sus espaldas. Ahí estaba él. No perdió tiempo y arremetió contra él dando veloces golpes. Wiss por su parte lo esquivo repetidas veces como si no le costará trabajo. Bills comenzó a golpear con más rapidez e ira, ya que no lograba acertaba ningún golpe.-Intenta no pensar tanto.-le aconsejo Wiss mientras esquivaba los golpes.

Frunció el ceño ante el comentario y elevo su ki concentrando la mayoría en su mano derecha**. **Se abalanzó con fuerza bruta contra el ángel sin importarle que podría ocurrir con él. Al ver la característica de ese golpe, Wiss se trasladó rápidamente fuera del campo de visión de Bills provocando que fallara el golpe. Sin embargo este dio de lleno contra una gran roca que resultó destrozada y también todo lo que había unos cuantos kilómetros detrás de ella.

Wiss vio sorprendido por la destrucción que dejó con un solo golpe.-Es impresionante.- dijo aun observando el horizonte.-Tiene mucha fuerza y potencial, pero tiene que aprender a controlarlo.-le volvió a aconsejar.

-¿Y tú qué?-Le pregunto Bills mostrando los dientes de rabia.-¡No haz intentado dar un solo golpe!-le recrimino molesto.

-Oh. Es cierto.-dijo Wiss entre risas como si hubiera olvidado que estaba en una pelea. El dios volvió a gruñir, realmente le molestaba su forma de ser.-Entonces creo que es mi turno.-Apenas dijo eso Bills atino a cambiar a una pose de defensa_.-"Al menos no baja la guardia".-_ se dijo Wiss al ver la reacción tan seria del chico.

Bills observaba atentamente cada movimiento de Wiss para contrarrestarlo antes de que se acerque a él. Sin embargo, en menos de un pestañeo, vio como ya se encontraba frente a él apunto de lanzar su golpe. El dios apenas logró agacharse, provocando que el puño de Wiss pasara entre sus orejas sobre su cabeza. Levantó la vista entre sorprendido y asustado por el casi golpe que recibe. A su vez, el ángel también intercambió una mirada con él solo para ver su reacción.

Bills frunció el ceño y retrocedió unos pasos atrás manteniendo la distancia. Volvió a ponerse en pose de defensa esta vez con un poco de inquietud. Ese sujeto no era lo que aparentaba.-Muy inteligente de su parte poner distancia.-le comento el angel.

-¡Vamos! ¡Que esperas!-grito incitando a continuar la pelea.

Wiss se rió sin ocultar la gracia que le causó. Pensó que podría acostumbrarse a su forma de ser. Arremetió contra él dios y comenzó lanzar toda variedad de golpes. A Bills le extraño que haya logrado esquivar los golpes con tan solo un poco de dificultad. Era muy raro, sus golpes eran diferentes al primero que lo sorprendió tanto. Antes era más rápido y más certeros_.-"¡Ese bastardo se estaba conteniendo!".- _Ante ese pensamiento, el dios contraataco y Wiss comenzó a esquivarlo. Dio varios puñetazos sin atinar ningún golpe, pero cuando creyó que el ángel estaba enfocado en sus brazos, lanzó una patada directo a su cara. Sin embargo, Wiss lo detuvo en seco al sujetar su tobillo, frenando así todos sus movimientos.

Bills abrió los ojos asombrado por ese simple acción. Ese sujeto._-"...es increíble".- _se dijo sinceramente_._ Mas de inmediato sacudió su cabeza al recordar que estaba en una pelea. Se impulsó y dio un salto, soltándose del agarre de Wiss. Aterrizó a unos metros del angel, apoyando sus pies y sus manos en el suelo. Comenzó a respirar un poco agitado. Jamás se había cansado tanto en una pelea y lo peor es que ese tipo no se veía cansado, y aun peor que eso, seguía sin tomárselo en serio. Lo pudo haber golpeado cuando lo detuvo, pero solo se había quedo mirando.

Tenía su espalda arqueada, su cola estaba tensa y sus orejas hacia atrás.-¿Se encuentra bien?-Pregunto Wiss por la peculiar postura que tenía el dios. Creia que estaba enojado pero de alguna forma le parecia simpatico, incluso divertido.

-¡Estoy bien!- gritó estrepitosamente elevando su ki de manera muy destructiva. Se lanzó contra Wiss dando zarpazos en lugar de golpes, al mismo tiempo que destrozaba con su ki parte del suelo, la vegetación y todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor.

Wiss se sorprendió, no tanto por el poder que escondía, sino porque pensaba que tenía muchos problemas de ira. Solo esperaba que esa reacción sea cosas de alguien de su edad y no de su personalidad. Recorrieron unos metros en que esquivó los ataques pero al ver que se está exaltando más y más, decidió detenerlo.-¡Alto!-Dijo Wiss poniendo su dedo índice en la nariz de Bills. Este sin entenderlo, detuvo sus ataques sorprendido por la forma de frenarlo. ¿Como lo había hecho?

Respiraba agitado mientra que al mismo tiempo lo observaba enfado por la manera en que lo detuvo.- "_Si posee esa fuerza ¿Porque no fue capaz de golpearme durante toda la pelea?"_-se preguntó al verlo fijamente.

-Es todo.-dijo el ángel.-Supongo que se dio cuenta lo mucho que debe mejorar.-

Bills se cruzó de brazos y bajó la vista molesto como niño regañado. Wiss sonrió al ver su reacción, al parecer sí había comprendido.

-¿Entonces me vas a entrenar?-preguntó el dios incredulamente. Antes de que su ayudante le respondiera se apresuró y siguió hablando.-Todavía no me golpeas.-manifestó desafiante.

Wiss lo miró sorprendido por la petición, aun así pensó en seguirle el juego.-Es cierto…-dijo levantando su mano y la acercó hacia Bills. Este cerró los ojos esperando el golpe más fuerte de su vida, pero en lugar de eso, sintió la mano de Wiss en su cabeza dándole palmaditas.-...pero no lo veo necesario.

Bills levantó la vista confundido. Tenia mas fuerza, sino mucha fuerza escondida pero se negaba a usarla contra él.-¡¿Porque te contienes?!-le gritó furioso.- Dijiste que si me dabas un golpe, me entrenarias.

-¿Que?- dijo instintivamente. Realmente no comprendía a los chicos de hoy en dia.-"_¿Tanto quiere que lo golpee?"_

-¡Sé que eres más fuerte que yo!-lo encaro esperando que este reaccionara.

Wiss vio la frustración del chico, pero aun asi no deseaba alentar la violencia innecesaria.-No pienso golpearlo.-comenzó a explicar.-Ya comprendió que soy más fuerte, por lo que prefiero evitar ese golpe.-dijo lo más amablemente posible.

Se acercó inadvertidamente al ángel y manteniéndose en puntillas en un intento para estar frente a frente a él, le preguntó desafiante.-¿Podrías matarme de un golpe?- lo observaba seriamente esperando una respuesta.

-Mmm...No lo sé…-le respondió nervioso desviando la mirada. Ciertamente nunca había matado a nadie de un golpe pero según las circunstancias creía que era probable.

Parecía que esa respuesta no fue suficiente para el más joven ya que por unos breves instantes hizo un puchero reteniendo toda su frustración.-¡Entonces golpéame!-exclamó de pronto Bills decidido abriendo los brazos esperando abiertamente el ataque.-Quiero saber tu verdadero poder Wiss.

El ángel pensó que era extraño y de alguna forma halagador viniendo de alguien como él. Nunca antes le habían pedido algo como eso.-Vamos, vamos no es para tanto.- dijo negando con las manos en un intento de tranquilizarlo.

Bills bajo los brazos pesadamente con molestia debido a que su asistente no le dio importancia al tema. Solo se quedó mirando atentamente el movimiento que hacía con sus manos. Un movimiento que se repetía de un lado al otro. Instintivamente bajó levemente la cabeza con una sonrisa maliciosa, sus pupila se encogieron y su cola se enroscaba.

Segundos antes de que el ángel diera por terminado el tema -y por consiguiente bajara su brazo- el dios se lanzó contra él y le mordió fuertemente la muñeca. Wiss chillo y agitó descontroladamente su brazo, aún así Bills se negaba a soltarlo. Inconscientemente azotó al dios contra el suelo en un intento de quitárselo de encima. Lo hizo repetidas veces hasta que finalmente lo soltó quedando tendido sin moverse.

Wiss hizo una mueca de dolor sujetando su muñeca. Se podía observar claramente la marca de los colmillos en su piel.-¡Señor Bills!-le llamó la atención enfadado. Sin embargo, el dios no respondió ya que seguía en el suelo sin hacer movimiento alguno.-¿Señor Bills?-se acercó curioso. Al ver que seguía sin responder, lo dio vuelta para que esté mirando boca arriba. Se agacho a su lado y toco su mejilla repetidas veces llamándolo por su nombre, pero seguía sin responder.-¿Está bien?.-Por un momento pensó lo peor ¿Lo había matado? No lo creía posible, tampoco lo había golpeado tan fuerte.

En ese momento Bills se movió y suspiró débilmente, pero no abrió los ojos ni dijo nada. Suspiro aliviado al ver que aun estaba con vida. No quería saber qué sería de él si intervenía en eventos del universo y terminaba con la vida del siguiente dios de la destrucción. Le llamó la atención un leve sonido como un ronquido proveniente del dios.-¿Está durmiendo?-le preguntó directamente a pesar de saber que si estaba en lo cierto no recibiría respuesta de él.

Si. Efectivamente dormía. Suspiro de nuevo, pero esta vez por actitud del chico. ¿Como podria quedarse dormido de una manera así? Sabía que apenas lo conocía pero a lo largo de su vida comprendía que la gente como él no tiene caso. Solo esperaba que madurara un poco más con los años.

Se reincorporo y observó a su alrededor; era un desastre. Había causado muchos estragos con una simple pelea y eso que no se lo había puesto difícil. Sin embargo, sonrió al ver tal devastación. Dirigió su mirada hacia Bills que seguía durmiendo.-Creo que con instrucción y preparación... bastante preparación-se corrigió a sí mismo.- sería un gran dios de la destrucción.-le comento en voz alta pesar de no poder escucharlo.

Finalmente lo cogió en sus brazos y lo cargó a lo largo del campo hasta el interior de su habitación. Lo recostó lo más delicadamente que pudo en la cama, aunque desde su punto de vista aún parecía mal trecho. Lo observo detenidamente. Llegó a pensar que tal vez se le había pasado la mano con los golpes que dio, pero por otro lado no pudo evitarlo, fue casi una reacción involuntaria. Aun así Bills también exagero al morderlo. ¿Que clase de ser muerde a los demás en una pelea? Ante ese pensamiento volvió a ver su muñeca.-"_No podía ser tan malo_"-pensó siendo optimista.

Sí, sí lo era. La notoria marca de colmillos comenzaba a sobresalir y a tornarse carmesí**.**

Con un gesto de dolor, cubrió la herida con su mano. En tan solo unos segundos la marca había desaparecido. Refunfuñó fastidiado, casi nunca había recurrido a eso, ya que nadie lo había herido o mordido de esa manera.-Ese chico.-se volvió molesto al recordar ese comportamiento tan salvaje e inapropiado.

Para ese momento Bills se había hecho un ovillo y estaba emitiendo un ruido similar a un ronroneo cada vez que respiraba. De alguna manera aunque estuviera molesto con él, todos esos sentimientos se transformaron en ternura al ver esa escena.-Awww…- dijo inconscientemente ignorando todo lo ocurrido anteriormente. Mas, de inmediato se cubrió la boca al percatarse de su actitud.-Pero que cosas pienso.-se regañó a sí mismo. Es decir, no aprobaba las recientes acciones del dios. Debía ser más estricto y no ablandarse incluso si éste lucía como un animal furioso como hace unos minutos o así de adorable como en este momento.

En el corto tiempo en que lo había conocido le daba la impresión de que perdía la calma rápidamente, tenía problemas de ira, era un tanto ególatra y caprichoso y también algo presumido. Sin embargo, agradeció que al menos no era un cabeza hueca presumido. Hubiera detestado entrenar a alguien así. De cualquier forma en que lo viera, ese chico no estaba tan mal. Wiss sonrió satisfecho. Para ser el primer día de Bills como dios, no hubo ninguna destrucción planetaria sin sentido y tampoco murió por accidente. Fue un dia mas que exitoso.

Esta vez dejó escapar una risilla al ver como ahora el dios movía su cola de un lado al otro. Estaba ¿alegre? Debía de tener un buen sueño.

La verdad es que nunca había estado a cargo de un dios de la destrucción tan joven y a su vez tan tierno. De inmediato quiso reformularse ese pensamiento en voz alta.-Bueno, solo es tierno cuando duerme.-manifestó antes de marcharse de la habitación. Se retiró pensando en que se divertiría mucho entrenando y estando con él a pesar de tener personalidades tan diferentes. Era optimista ante eso. Solo esperaba que pudiera ser capaz de entrenar a alguien con un temperamento tan explosivo y con tanta energía. De cualquier forma se repitio que debia tener que lograrlo, después de todo ese chico era el nuevo dios de la destrucción del universo.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Alguien se enoja con su gato aunque te haga recagar la mano o los brazos o todo el cuerpo? XD Igual quiero a mi pequeño engendro del infierno :3 ustedes?**

**Otra cosa...yo creo que bills llegó a ser dios de la destrucción siendo un poco más joven de lo que era ahora, más o menos como adolescente. (Ya que lleva muuuuchos años en el cargo, y ahora se ve como "adulto") por eso pienso que antes era más bajito y lindo y flaco xD**

**Ademas, nose que piensen ustedes, pero tengo la teoría de que antes de que bills fuera dios de la destrucción se dedicaba a bailar break dance xD Eso pienso porque en la película de la batalla de los dioses él bailaba con un estilo asi, y no creo que sea el tipo de cosas que puedas improvisar en el momento -_- , sospecho que él ya sabía bailar asi break dance (razón por lo que dije que usaba ropa holgada xD)**

***gothic-nice: no tenia idea que tamb siguieras fic de DBS :o que alegria que te gustara el primer drabble =) Si, esa pareja me gusta mucho son muy lindos, aunque tienes razón broly es bien "pavo" xD pero algo se me ocurrira (supongo que ahora depende de chirai xD)**

**La próxima semana subiré un drabble de kyabe x Caulifla (ese si es como de pareja xD) así que nos leemos. Y recuerden que si tienen sugerencias o amenazas todo es bienvenido en los reviews. Bye bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola hola**

**Espero que les haya gustado el anterior drabble. Ya volvi de mis vacaciones así que espero que pueda seguir avanzando y seguir subiendo mas drabbles. **

**Esta semana es un kyabe x Caulifla (si, como pareja) A mi me gustan :3 asi que espero que les guste tanto como a mi.**

**Disfrutenlo**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Drabble DBS:

Invitación

Iban de regreso a su hogar en una nave acompañadas de Kyabe. En la mayoría del viaje, los 3 saiyajins hablaron acerca de lo que fue torneo de poder y en cuanto debían entrenar para mejorar y llegar a ser aún más fuertes. Hasta Kale demostraba su emoción debido al esfuerzo que realizo y que no se creía capaz de lograr.

Finalmente, la conversación se dio por terminada cuando la nave ingresó al planeta en que vivían las chicas. Recorrieron unos kilómetros hasta que aterrizó a unos metros de su hogar.-Bien, ya llegamos.-le dijo Kyabe apagando el motor de la nave. Caulifla fue la primera en abrir las puertas para salir de la nave de un salto y así estirar un poco los músculos.

-Gracias por traernos.-le agradeció Kale desde el asiento de atrás haciendo una leve reverencia.

-No fue nada.-respondió amablemente aunque algo nervioso. Desde que vio como Kale se transformó por primera vez en super saiyajin hasta su desempeño en el torneo intentaba mantener una distancia segura con ella. Además seguía convencido de que él no era de su agrado.-Ni lo menciones.

Mientras Kale descendía de la nave, Caulifla se acercó a Kyabe y le dio un golpe -moderadamente fuerte- en su hombro.-Nos vemos ¿Si?-se despidió con una sonrisa.

El saiyajin hizo un mueca de dolor. Ella aún no sabía controlar su fuerza o realmente lo había golpeado asi a proposito.-Claro. Nos vemos.- le respondió con una media sonrisa mientras sujetaba su hombro adolorido.

Kale estaba de pie junto a la puerta del edificio y se despedía educadamente con la mano. Kyabe también hizo una seña con su mano para despedirse hasta que ella abrió la puerta e ingresó al edificio. Caulifla le dio la espalda al saiyajin para perderse dentro del edificio al igual que su hermana. Sin embargo, a unos escasos pasos, Kyabe la detuvo.-¡Espera!-dijo saltando de la nave y corriendo hacia ella.

Caulifla se detuvo en el marco de la puerta y se volvió hacia Kyabe.-¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó con normalidad.

Kyabe se detuvo frente a ella.-Yo...mmm.. creo que sería agradable volver a vernos.-dijo ocultando el nerviosismo que recorría su cuerpo. Antes de que Caulifla pudiera siquiera responder, Kyabe continuo.-Tal vez para entrenar juntos -dijo con una sonrisa intranquila.

-¡Sí, claro!-respondió ella emocionada.-¡Seria increible! Podríamos llegar a transformarnos en super saiyajin 3.

-Sí…-dijo Kyabe sin tanto entusiasmo. No era bueno para aparentar. Y obviamente ese "Si" no fue tan convincente para Caulifla. Ella vio que actuaba algo extraño, pero simplemente lo atribuyo al cansancio por el torneo.-Llamame para juntarnos a entrenar.- agregó muy animada antes de despedirse. Pero solamente Kyabe respondió otro "Sí" poco audible. Si que actuaba extraño, por quien sabe que, pero no quería meterse en sus asuntos.-Bueno...adiós.-se despidió algo extrañada por ese comportamiento.

Estaba apunto de cerrar, pero Kyabe sujeto la puerta evitando que se marchase.-¡Espera!-dijo acercándose a ella.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Caulifla un poco molesta porque no entendía que más quería Kyabe**.**

-Mmm...Yo…-comenzó a balbucear mientras observaba al suelo un tanto avergonzado.

Ella frunció el ceño enojada. Los segundos pasaban y Kyabe seguía sin poder formar una frase coherente.-¡¿Que?!-le gritó en la cara. Kyabe levantó la vista asustado por su temperamento. Intentó tranquilizarse y tomar valor, pero lo veía imposible con ella casi sobre él.

Lo que quería decirle no era común en él y jamás pensó que se atrevería a hacerlo tan pronto, pero después de lo ocurrido en el torneo, más bien durante el torneo, lo hizo pensar de otra manera. Como el poco tiempo que pueden tener y cómo es que todo se puede terminar. Tal vez más pronto de lo que todos creían.

-Yo... pues…-casi sin pensarlo, rápidamente se aproximó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Caulifla no alcanzó a reaccionar, solo se retrocedió sorprendida por lo que acababa de pasar y que no pudo evitar. Vio a Kyabe que seguía frente a ella sin darle ninguna explicación. De inmediato se enfadó y le exclamó sin saber porque-¡¿Qué demonios qué pasa!?- dijo sujetándolo de su ropa y levantandolo agresivamente. Al mismo tiempo que lo amenazaba con el puño para golpearlo.

En ese momento Kyabe ya no se veía tan nervioso ni mucho menos con miedo a que ella lo muela a golpes, solo la veía con una sonrisa y un poco apenado. Supuso que ella entendió su punto, además esperaba una reaccion asi.-Lo siento…-dijo con un ligero tono rojizo en las mejillas.

Ella seguía con el puño en alto con la intención de golpearlo. Habían transcurrido unos segundos y aun no hacia nada. Estaba dudando. Sabía que era capaz de golpearlo. Muchas veces de hecho, pero esta vez no entendía porque no podía. Gruño molesta ¿Porque no podía hacerlo? Claro, fue un lindo gesto de su parte. Halagador, tal vez. Pero el hecho de que no le haya consultado, hacía querer tirarle los dientes.

Se preparó para lanzar el golpe, pero fue inútil. Nuevamente se detuvo. Tal vez fue lastima de que Kyabe cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, se veía muy patético. Algo había en él, que en esta situación no podía golpearlo. Tal vez no se lo merecía.

Eran muchos pensamientos que la estaban volviendo loca. No quería seguir sintiéndose así, por lo que finalmente, se rindió y lo bajó lentamente aun molesta consigo misma.-Está bien…-dijo pausadamente, dudando si había hecho lo correcto. Volvió a fruncir el ceño molesta, sin comprender porque se sentía así. Creia que asi se sentia ser amable a pesar de la estupidez ajena. ¿Podría con eso? ¡Claro que no! Sin pensarlo más le dio un golpe directo a Kyabe en el estómago esperando que aliviara su sensación.-Mejor.-se dijo a sí misma con una sonrisa, mientras Kyabe se sujetaba el estómago adolorido. Había sido peor que el golpe que le dio en el hombro. El saiyajin levantó la vista hacia Caulifla quien se veía bastante satisfecha. Él comenzó a reír a pesar del gran dolor que sentía. La verdad pensaba que le iría peor, un solo golpe era aceptable para él.

Aunque Kyabe tuviera una mezcla de dolor y alegría, ella se sentía mejor con el golpe que le dio, pero a decir verdad esa reacción también le dio gracia. Ambos se estaban riendo por lo ocurrido. Ella lo consideraba un debilucho, incluso ya había manifestado que no estaría interesada en alguien como él. Pero ahora debía admitir que tenía bastantes agallas.

Mientras reían, logro escuchar a lo lejos una voz que llamaba a la saiyajin.-Hermana…-

Kyabe dio un salto como si olvidara el dolor que sentía o lo que hubiera pasado. Apenas vio como Kale aparecio detras de Caulifla, se volvió hacia la nave para marcharse.-Creo que ya me tengo que ir.-corrió rápidamente hacia la nave. Esperaba que Kale no haya visto nada.

-¡Oye!.-lo llamó Caulifla mientras este entraba en la nave. Kyabe se giró hacia ella para tener su atención.- Mañana podríamos entrenar.

Kyabe sonrío intentando no aparentar tanta felicidad frente a Kale. Asistió alegremente.-Seguro.

-Y Kale tu tambien vendras.-dijo en voz suficientemente alta para que Kyabe la escuchara. Fijo su vista en el saiyajin para ver su reacción.

Este trago saliva un poco nervioso. -Claro…eres bienvenida.-dijo simulando su cara de sufrimiento. Caulifla río en sus adentros. Tenía agallas, pero no tantas. Podía comprender sus intenciones y por esa jugada arriesgada tenía su atención. Es más, comenzaba a parecerle interesante. Pero si él quería algo con ella debía esforzarse más. Incluso que Kale lo aprobará, ya que su opinión siempre había sido importante para ella. Se despidió amable e irónicamente con su mano. Kyabe también se despidió un poco más aprisa. Finalmente cerró las puertas y elevó la nave para marcharse.

Una vez ya fuera del planeta suspiró tranquilo. Sonrió ampliamente sin ocultar su emoción. Lo había hecho. No como lo había planeado, pero lo había hecho. Pudo lograr acercarse a lo que quería demostrar y salir vivo en una sola pieza. Sabía que no era suficiente y que Caulifla no se lo haría nada fácil, pero aun asi no renunciara.-"_Los saiyajin no renuncian"_\- se dijo mentalmente. Ante ese pensamiento aceleró en su nave emocionado y se adentro aún más en el espacio maniobrando entre cualquier obstáculo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**En un principio crei que se verian tan bien juntos, pero tambien esta Kale (que no se necesitan binoculares para saber que le tiene ganas a Caulifla) Así que Kyabe debería superar ese "pequeño problema" si quiere algo con ella xD **

**Pobrecito que lo hago sufrir ajaja **

***Guest: gracias que bien que te gusto el vermoud x margarita =)**

**Ajaja si, a mi tmb me gusta el shin x bills (ese maldito abrazo xD) pero tmb el wiss x bills. Creo que tengo una encrucijada ajaja**

**-no es que tenga algo encontra de las parejas hetero (incluso voy hacer un broly x chirai) pero con trunks y mai no se me ocurre nada T_T nose porque pero justo con ellos, nada. Aunque me gusta la pareja (si se te ocurre una idea podría echarla a andar)**

**-Si! Primero tenía la intención de hacer un drabble de cell x freezer. Pero se me hizo más grande y luego encontré un fic que había escrito de ellos y ahora lo estoy arreglando en un long fic. (Sinceramente no sé cuando lo subire. Sorry es que de me hizo un poco grande. (Igual cualquier cosa escribo por acá para informar.**

**En fin, nos vemos la próxima semana. Publicar un drabble de...no tengo idea xD pero de algo. Si o si ajaj**

**Y recuerden que si tienen una sugerencia de una pareja u otra cosa o alguna amenaza de muerte me pueden mandar un review ;)**

**Bye bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**Al fin!**

**Hola! Lamento la tardanza. Veran, lo que paso en que comencé a escribir el drabble y le empecé a meter mas y mas cosas. (Y he estado estas dos semanas escribiendo como condenada, ademas de que entre a clases xD) Y creo que ya no es un drabble xD Mas bien es como un one-shot jeje pero es una buena noticia para los fans de Hit x Frost =) porque este capítulo es sobre ellos.**

**Así que otra vez lamento haberme demorado tanto y disfrutenlo.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Drabble DBS:

Malentendido

Caminaba nerviosamente mirando a sus alrededores, pero solo veia tiendas cerradas y toda clase de seres extraños. Solo esperaba una oportunidad perfecta para escapar. En realidad cualquier oportunidad en que la mayoría de su cuerpo pudiera salir ileso y escapar del planeta. No tenía muchas expectativas positivas.

Se aproximo a lo que parecía un estacionamiento de naves espaciales. Podría simplemente correr hasta allí, golpear a alguien para robar una nave y sería libre. Lo pensó por un segundo mirando de reojo al ser que caminaba junto a él. En ese momento, una patrulla de policía pasó junto a ellos. Se cubrió disimuladamente el rostro con su capucha_.-"Como si fuera tan fácil"_.-se dijo a sí mismo Frost con un dejo de frustración. A unos pocos metros había una gran muchedumbre. De inmediato pensó que podría perderse entre ellos. Aunque seguía siendo muy riesgoso, después de todo estaba siendo acompañado por el más conocido asesino del universo.

Antes ese pensamiento, instintivamente volvió a enfocar su vista en el camino para no hacer sospechar al susodicho asesino que caminaba a un metro de él.-Por aquí.-le indico Hit antes de doblar en una calle que evitaba a la multitud. Frost se estremeció por el tono de su voz y su mirada que observaba cuidadosamente que obedeciera sus indicaciones. Lo siguió sin protestar, abandonado su plan de escape.

No tenía idea a donde lo llevaba, solo pensaba -aparte de escapar- lo peor. Y lo peor es que no saldría vivo de esta. Muchos seres querían su cabeza en el universo y su precio subía cada vez mas y mas. Lo más lógico era pensar que alguien adinerado le había pagado a Hit para matarlo, sin embargo se presentó frente a él con otro motivo.-"_Un torneo de poder"-_pensó sarcásticamente mientras caminaba malhumorado por las calles. No le creia en lo más mínimo sus palabrerías sobre un torneo de poder. Si se negaba, lo más probable es que el asesino lo llevara a rastras en contra de su voluntad, por lo que decidió seguirle la corriente._-"¿Un torneo entre universos?"-_volvió a pensar. Debió ser una excusa. Claro que Hit es un sicario pero tal vez le pagaron para llevarlo con vida frente a alguien a quien haya molestado con sus negocios. Al menos era la única idea que le pasó por la mente, ya que había visto carteles en que lo buscaban vivo o muerto.

Necesitaba escapar y si lo intentaba sabía que el sicario lo agarraria. A pesar de que lo halago diciendo que se había vuelto más fuerte, dudaba que podría escapar. Presiono fuertemente los puños al recordar lo ocurrido en el torneo de Champa. La manera en que lo detuvo, sin esfuerzo ni complicaciones. Sabía que el asesino era más fuerte que él y a cada segundo que pasaba, pensaba en que no había forma de escapar de sus garras.

Detuvo su paso abruptamente para evitar chocar con Hit, ya que debido a su distracción no se percató de que el sicario se había detenido frente a un edificio.

Los nervios comenzaban a recorrer el cuerpo del demonio de hielo. Debió haber escapado cuando pudo. Y claro que sí, probablemente el asesino lo atraparía. Cerró sus ojos y bajó la cabeza angustiado ante ese pensamiento. Desde que se encontró con Hit en ese callejón se había comenzado a hacer la idea de morir en sus manos, pero de la misma forma en que lo atacó estaba dispuesto a no dejárselo fácil. Después de todo lo que había vivido desde el torneo, estaba desesperado.

Suspiró hondamente para calmar sus nervios. Abrió los ojos decidido. Lo más rápido que pudo, dio media vuelta para irse volando, sin embargo no alcanzó a emprender vuelo ya que Hit lo sujetó del brazo casi al instante.

Después de unos segundos en que el miedo lo invadió, Frost inclinó su cabeza completamente resignado y derrotado_.-"Se acabó. Estoy muerto".-_se dijo apesadumbrado a sí mismo.

-No es lo piensas.-le dijo sin hacer contacto visual.-Solo entra.-Frost no comprendió a qué venía ese comentario o porque no lo estaba golpeando en ese momento hasta que el asesino abrió la puerta y lo jalo hacia el interior del edificio.

Ingresaron. Mientras caminaban el demonio de hielo vio a su alrededor para comprender en qué lugar estaban y tal vez comprender el porqué_.-"Esto parece…"-_ pensó sin estar seguro de lo posible que podría ser. Apenas lo dedujo se detuvo en seco provocando que el sicario también se detuviera.-"_¿es un motel?"- _se dijo al ver los carteles de la clase de servicios que ofrece el lugar.-¡¿Que?!-le exclamó suficientemente fuerte a Hit. Tanto que también lo oyó la recepcionista, las personas que estaban en el lobby y seguramente las personas de afuera también lo escucharon.

Hit se giró hacia él.-Te dije que no es lo que crees.-le dijo en voz baja. Frost lo observó totalmente corroído por la preocupación. ¿Porque rayos lo había traído a un lugar así? No conocía su forma de operar pero si pensaba matarlo hubiera deseado que no fuera en un lugar tan "privado". El asesino observo de pies a cabeza su extraña reacción. Se preguntó por qué se comportaba así, después de todo ya había aclarado que no estaban allí por la razón que él creía. Entonces, noto que aún lo sujetaba del brazo, por lo que decidió liberarlo.-Y no hagas escándalo.-lo regaño sin mirar a su alrededor sabiendo que algunas personas los observaban.

El sicario camino hacia la recepción y comenzó a hablar con la encargada. Por su lado, Frost seguía de pie en medio del lobby. Sentía como Hit a pesar de hablar con la recepcionista tenía la vista sobre él. Como una fuerte sensación que lo retenía en ese lugar, apenas podía moverse o respirar. Intento dar un paso pero le era imposible.-"_Ese maldito bastardo_"- se dijo a sí mismo al notar que el sicario había utilizado una de sus técnicas contra él.

Después de mucho esfuerzo físico, por fin logró dar un paso. No podía escapar por esa técnica extraña, aun asi estando en su mejor forma tampoco pudo escapar como ocurrió hace unos momentos. Disgustado camino en dirección hacia la recepción, mientras se acercaba escucho a Hit decir que se irían en la mañana.-"_¿En la mañana?"-_ se dijo sobresaltado y enfadado. ¿Que se creía ese sujeto?

Escucho a la encargada comentar que solo tienen la habitación BW-0204 al final del pasillo. A lo que Hit respondió con un simple: "Está bien". Este se giró hacia Frost que estaba a dos pasos detrás de él. De pronto se sintió más liviano y sin aviso, terminó por chocar contra el mostrador.

-¿Estás nervioso?- le preguntó un extraño extraterrestre algo afeminado, sentado detrás de la recepcionista. Frost frunció el ceño por ese comentario. No le respondió, simplemente se acomodó la capucha para esconder su rostro. Lo último que quería es que alguien lo reconociera.

La recepcionista le sonrió.-No seas tímido.-comenzó a decir mientras hojeaba unos papeles.-Aquí nadie te verá de manera extraña. Siempre vemos pasar toda variedad de parejas.-Gruñó internamente al punto de rechinar sus dientes

-"_¡Lo sabía!"_-se dijo internamente.-"_Sabía que alguien iba a decirlo. No era de extrañar que alguien diria eso, es decir, estaban en un jodido motel._ _Además esa chica dijo ese comentario como si no fuera nada. No los miro raro, de hecho debió pensar era normal, talvez mas que normal_".-esto último fue lo que más lo hizo enojar. Reprimió toda la ira en su interior y forzosamente bajo su cabeza para ver el piso. Ni siquiera se le pasó por la mente ver la cara que puso Hit ante ese comentario.

-Oye…-llamó la atención el sujeto sentado.-...¿Te he visto antes?-le preguntó directamente a Frost.

-Es la primera vez que venimos aquí.-dijo Hit de inmediato sin darle la posibilidad de responder al demonio de hielo. La chica le entrego un papel al sicario para que inscriba su entrada.

Mientras que llenaba la hoja, el otro sujeto continuó hablándole a Frost aunque este se negaba a responderle.-Ya lo creo. Si no lo recordaría.- dijo de una forma que parecía más que una simple charla para pasar el tiempo.

Frost levantó la vista amenazantemente. Lo único que quería era matar a ese sujeto. Presionaba sus puños dudando en si valdría la pena destruirlo y al lugar, toda la manzana, incluso la ciudad. ¡Claro que lo valdría! Sin embargo, creía que cierto sicario se lo impediría. El individuo al lograr ver sus ojos sonrió coquetamente o al menos esa impresión le dio. Frost no se autodenominaba un experto en ese tema, pero lo único que le causaba ese sujeto era sed de sangre.

El demonio de hielo se sobresaltó avergonzado e irritado al ver cómo el sujeto recorría su cuerpo con la mirada. Ahora sí que era más que obvio. Antes de que tomará la decisión de atacar, la chica recepcionista le llamó la atención a su compañero al ver la escena y le susurro algo casi inaudible. El sujeto solo se encogió de brazos sin lamentarse de nada. Ella suspiró exasperada, parecía que su compañero le gustaba meterse en problemas. Para alivianar el ambiente de la situación le subió el volumen a una radio que estaba sobre el mueble.

Todos quedaron en silencio, siendo el sonido de la radio el único en resonar en las paredes. Se podía escuchar los locutores anunciando las noticias de ultimo minuto. Frost por su lado, no escucho nada de eso, solo quería salir de ahí para no estar cerca de ese tipo. No le dio importancia a nada hasta que pronunciaron su nombre. -"_Como últimas noticias, algunos testigos aseguran haber visto en nuestra ciudad al miembro de la banda de piratas galácticos y prófugo, Frost..."-_Después de ese anuncio se dedicaron a hablar a quien notificar si era visto, cuánto dinero había por su cabeza, etc…

Simplemente el demonio de hielo, cerró los ojos nerviosamente e intentó relajarse.-"_No imaginé que sería tanto_"- se dijo pensando en la recompensa. Conocia grandes magnates que podían pagar esa cantidad, algunos le llegaron a la mente. Ciertamente, no creyó que viviría cuando lo entreguen. Se había hecho de muchos enemigos.

Hit entregó su inscripción a la recepcionista y se giró hacia Frost. Obviamente no se veía nada bien. Sin pensarlo dos veces pasó su brazo alrededor de Frost y lo acomodo sobre su hombro. El demonio de hielo se sobresaltó, sin embargo y por ese nivel de cercanía, se limitó a quedarse completamente quieto. Hit además de ese sorpresivo "abrazo" utilizó su cuerpo para interponerse visualmente entre Frost y los encargados.

-Muy bien…-dijo la chica al dar un breve vistazo a la hoja. De inmediato, la encargada busco detrás del mostrador para dar con la llave

El sonido de la radio pasó a segundo y era como si hubiera un largo silencio por unos segundos. Se podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente. El encargado observaba molesto al sicario por su actitud tan sobreprotectora. Sin embargo y a pesar del pesado ambiente que generaba, Hit estaba en completa calma. Ante esa tranquilidad, el joven hace un pequeño llamado de atención a Frost, quien inconscientemente dirigió su mirada a él.

Este le guiño el ojo con una sonrisa coqueta. Ya era todo, ya no aguantaba a ese tipo. No importaba el escándalo que podía regenerar. Frost presiono sus puños con fuerza preparándose para atacar. Sin embargo, la mano de Hit se posó en su hombro en un intento de calmarlo. Vio como sicario observó amenazante al encargado sin necesidad de que esa acción pasará desapercibida.

-Aquí tiene.- dijo la chica entregando la llave con tal naturalidad que ignoraba la situación. Apenas dejó la llave en el mostrador, el chico repentinamente comenzó a tambalearse levemente y cayó al suelo desmayado. Ella al instante se sobresaltó y se agachó a su lado preocupada por su bien estar de su compañero.

-Gracias.-dijo Hit con total normalidad mientras cogía la llave, aunque en sus adentros estaba satisfecho de que el sujeto terminara así, después de todo casi nadie podía aguantar uno de sus ataques.-Nosotros podemos encontrar la habitación.-agregó antes de marcharse con Frost bajo su brazo.

Podía sentir que su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse aún más a cada paso de daban, a tal punto de estar seguro de que podía oírlo. Primero, casi lo descubren. Segundo, ese idiota decía cosas raras que lo hizo sentir incómodo. Y por último, nunca antes lo habían abrazado así y mucho menos un asesino. Y pensar que todo eso había ocurrido en los últimos 5 minutos ¡Con razon se sentia asi!

Intentó tranquilizarse y pensar en el lado bueno de la situación. Al menos, debido al abrazo que le dio no lo descubrieron_.-"¿Hit lo había hecho por esa razón?"-_se preguntó al borde de la desesperación mientras gritaba internamente. Se sujetó la cabeza confundido. En momentos tan extraños como estos se preguntaba ¿En qué rayos se había convertido su vida?

Sentía como una cálida sensación recorría su cuerpo, el ambiente había cambiado. Estaba acostumbrado a los climas fríos y ciertamente el ambiente de ese planeta era de época de lluvia, pero de pronto había cambiado.- "_¿O solo soy yo?"_-Se preguntó al ver que su alrededor seguía con normalidad. Instintivamente levantó la vista hacia el sicario, que lo observaba detenidamente. Rápidamente bajó la vista avergonzado. Esa sensación era Hit observandolo. ¿Cuál era su problema? Nuevamente su mente pensó lo peor, solo que esta vez con un ligero cambio. Frost trago saliva nerviosamente. Solo esperaba que no estuvieran en ese lugar por la misma razón que la mayoría de las personas de ahí.

Una vez que se perdieron de vista de la recepción, Hit quitó su brazo de encima.-Descuida. Nadie te reconocerá.-comentó seriamente y siguió caminando como si nada.

Sin embargo, Frost se quedó ahí de pie.-"_Intentaba protegerme..."-_se dijo al comprender la razón de su inesperada acción. Pero de inmediato sacudió la cabeza molesto por ese pensamiento.-"_Si piensa entregarme, por su puesto que debe protegerme"_-aclaró agresivamente sus pensamientos. Después de esa extraña sensación y de la mirada intimidante que le lanzó Hit, camino siguiendo al sicario por los pasillos en total silencio. Frost observó disimuladamente a lo largo del pasillo; solo puertas y cero ventanas. Frunció el ceño frustrado. Había llegado al punto en que era capaz de saltar por una ventana de la manera más cobarde posible.

A medida que avanzaban se podían oír unos ruidos sugestivos provenientes de algunas habitaciones. Intento ignorarlas, pero eran tan ruidosas que llegaba a ser incómodo. Intentó desviar la vista, no sabía si mirar el techo, el suelo, la humedad en las paredes o simplemente cerrar los ojos. Sin embargo, sus ojos se clavaron en el asesino que caminaba unos pasos frente a él. Volvió a fruncir el ceño, esta vez enojado por no comprender porque lo había traído a un lugar como este. Carraspeo antes de hablar.-¿Porque estamos aquí?-le pregunto indiferentemente.

-Desde que se rumoreaba que rondabas por el planeta, han monitoreado las entradas y las salidas.-comenzó a explicar el sicario.- La patrulla galactica llegó antes de que pudiera encontrarte, así que es mejor esperar al cambio de guardia que harán en la mañana, estarán cansados. Además no tendrán suficiente personal para hacer una inspección 100% eficaz.-declaró calculadoramente.- Habrá un tiempo aproximado de 2 minutos en que podremos escapar sin llamar la atención.-concluyó de contar su plan con extrema confianza.-Llegaremos a tiempo.- agregó para finalizar.

Ciertamente lo observo perplejo. ¿En serio había ideado todo ese plan? ¿Cómo sabía acerca del cambio de guardia que haría la patrulla galactica?_-"Es muy extraño y tenebroso"_-se dijo a sí mismo mirando con desconfianza al sujeto. Aun así, si eso era cierto a Frost le molestaba que se ocultaran en un lugar así. Aunque por un lado, en parte era su culpa por esconderse cerca de la parte criminal de la ciudad. No estaban muy lejos del callejón en donde se escondía, pero al menos ahora estaba lejos de la policía.

Finalmente, llegaron a la habitación. Hit abrió la puerta y se dirigió a él.-Entra.-le dijo seriamente, que parecía más bien una orden con esa voz profunda.

Frost obedeció temblorosamente sin tener otra opción. Ingreso a la habitación a paso lento y ¡Sorpresa! Lo primero que noto es que había solo una cama. Era sumamente incomodo y vergonzoso, incluso dudo en sí decir algo sobre eso. ¿Debía reclamar o simplemente ignorarlo?

Se sobresaltó olvidando sus pensamientos cuando sintió como Hit cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Inhalo sumamente alarmado sin saber que ocurriría, sin embargo estaba dispuesto a luchar. Con todo el valor que aun tenia cerró sus puños frágilmente y con pavor. Pelearia incluso si terminaba siendo asesinado. Sus piernas no reaccionan como él quería, de hecho comenzaron a temblar. Se maldijo mentalmente por responder así ante su enemigo.

El sicario avanzó hacia él provocando que Frost cerrara sus ojos y bajara su cabeza asustado.-Descansa.-dijo al momento que pasaba caminando a su lado.-Te despertaré cuando sea la hora de irse.- comentó.

Este abrió los ojos temeroso y confundido. Vio como él estaba de pie frente a la ventana. Solo observando la lluvia. ¿No le haría nada? ¿Y además quería que descansara? Seguía sonando sospechoso para él.-No necesito descansar.- logró decir después de volver en sí.

El sicario resopló como si le hubiera contado un chiste.-Te ves terrible.-le dijo directamente sin importarle como se tomase ese comentario.

Este gruñó fastidiado.-Pues, tu tambien te ves terrible.- le respondió seriamente para convencerlo.-Tal vez debas dormir.-le recomendó en un intento desesperado en que podría escapar mientras él durmiera.

El sicario lo observó con sorpresa ante ese extraño comentario, pero de inmediato volvió a su típica forma de ser.- Estoy bien así.- manifestó para volverse hacia la ventana.

El demonio de hielo iba a refutar pero se detuvo al instante al pensar que lo que acababa de decir se podría malinterpretar. De una u otra forma era como si hubiera dicho que se acueste con él. Frost llevó su mano a su cara avergonzado. Empezaba a creer que si estaba más cansado de lo que creía.-De cualquier forma no pienso descansar.-exclamó intentando aclarar el tema. Realmente estaba cansado de tanto huir y recostarse a descansar era tentador, pero estaba al tanto de cualquier movimiento por parte del asesino. Se rehusaba a dormir.

-Como quieras.-le respondió sin quitar sus ojos de la lluvia.

Lo observaba de lejos pensando en que podria hacer para salir de ahí.-"_¿Torneo de fuerza?"_-se dijo a sí mismo.-"_Suena a algo inventado_".- Aunque Hit no era la clase de persona que inventaría esas cosas. Por otro lado, ni siquiera lo conocía. Sólo sabía de él los rumores que había oído y lo también lo poco que lo había conocido.

No parecía ser alguien que se iba con rodeos. Durante el torneo de Champa, lo detuvo de inmediato cuando se iba a robar la nave-cubo. Si lo hubiera querido matar ya lo hubiera hecho. Ante ese pensamiento, pensó lo peor.-"_¿Y si lo del torneo era cierto?"- _lo observó detenidamente. Desde que llegaron lo veía con una actitud extraña. Carraspeó llamando la atención antes de hablar.-Así que ¿torneo de poder?-dijo Frost rompiendo con el silencio.

Apenas Hit oyó la palabra torneo,lo descoloco. Se tomó unos segundos en responder.-Los más fuertes de todos los universos asistirán.-dijo con un dejo de inquietud.-Debemos enfrentarnos a todos para defender nuestro universo. Solo uno sobrevivirá y los perdedores desaparecerán.

El demonio de hielo río sin disimular tal actitud.-No creo que tengas de qué preocuparte. Eres él más fuertes que conozco. Incluso podrías vencer a todos tu solo sin ayuda ¿Verdad?-explicó con sinceridad. Ciertamente era conocido como un ser bastante fuerte, no había nadie quien lo iguale.

Hit frunció el ceño molesto ante ese comentario.-Oí de alguien del universo 11.-manifestó aún más serio que de costumbre.

Frost contempló pensativo. ¿En realidad el asesino estaba preocupado? Debía estarlo si ese "alguien del universo 11" tenía ese nivel de importancia para él. Sus pensamientos se detuvieron en seco al percatarse de que estaba tomando en consideración la existencia del torneo. Era eso o Hit le seguía mintiendo. Sinceramente no sabía que podía ser peor; si la existencia del torneo era cierto o que al perder podrían desaparecer.

La cara de preocupación del sicario solo lo inquietaba. No se le ocurría ninguna razón para que el legendario asesino del universo estuviera así de angustiado. Aunque la probabilidad de que la existencia de este desaparecia comenzaba a verse como una posibilidad más cercana.

La mirada afligida de Hit se cruzó con la suya provocando que Frost se sobresaltara. De inmediato desvió la mirada avergonzado. Lo último que quería es que Hit pensara que lo estaba afectando con su historia del torneo. Se negaba a creerlo. Podría sentir su mirada sobre él. Ante eso, nuevamente su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez.

Dio unos pasos hacia el demonio de hielo, no obstante este intentaba demostrar que no estaba para nada asustado. Los ensordecedores pasos de Hit se detuvieron a pocos centímetros de él. Inconscientemente le demonio de hielo dio un paso atrás.-Puedo ver que no te puedo engañar.-declaró viéndolo directamente con su peor mirada de criminal.

Frost trago saliva angustiado. Si tenía planeado acabar con él, se defendería. Sin embargo, ante ese pensamiento no fue capaz de hacer nada. Presionó sus dientes exasperado al no poder moverse. ¿Hit habrá utilizado otra de sus técnicas en él?

El asesino se inclinó hacia delante para estar a su altura. Lo observo seriamente esperando a decir algo pero no se atrevía a pronunciar palabra.

Su respiración comenzó a oscilar. Estando tan cerca de él, el ambiente se torna agobiante. Su presencia lo sofocaba. Lo que creía que era una técnica, se convirtió en una simple reacción cobarde. Otra vez sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y casi automáticamente dio otro paso atrás.-"_No es una técnica."_\- se dijo a sí mismo sorprendido por sus reacciones torpes. Comenzaba a sentir sus mejilla acaloradas ¿Cómo era posible que Hit no utiliza ninguna técnica para provocar tal reacción en él?

El sicario -tomando valor- se inclinó aún más hacia él, ocasionado que solo cerrara los ojos atemorizado.-Escucha…-dijo débilmente con su profunda voz. Sin embargo, se detuvo unos segundos antes de que una melodía comenzará a sonar interrumpiendo el ambiente entre ambos. Provenía del bolsillo de Hit. Este bajó la vista un poco molesto como si esto fuera un gran dilema. Aun así dio por terminado el momento, por lo que se apartó un metro de Frost para coger el aparato. Presiono un botón, proyectando la imagen de Vados.-¡Hit!-Hablo ella amistosamente al ver que respondió su llamado- Allí estas ¿Lograste encontrar a Frost?-le pregunto sonriente.

-Si. Está conmigo.-le respondió con normalidad.

El dios de la destrucción se interpuso entre Vados y Hit para dirigirse directamente al asesino.-¿Está ahí?- le pregunto Champa exaltado para asegurarse de la presencia del demonio de hielo. El sicario sin más enfoco el comunicador para que pudiera divisar a Frost. Este al ser visto por el dios se sobresaltó y desvió la mirada, esperando que no estuviera sonrojado.

-¿Cuándo llegarán?-siguió preguntando el dios.

-Calculo que a medio dia estaremos cerca de su planeta.- comenzó a explicar Hit.-Ahora es difícil salir de aquí sin llamar la atención.- concluyó sin un dejo de miedo hacia el destructor.

Este guardó silencio acongojado por la situación, sin embargo tenía confianza en él.-Bien…-dijo a sí mismo. Luego se dirigió a Hit.-Ustedes seran los ultimos en llegar. Apresurense y recuerda no llamar la atención con Frost.

El sicario asintió seriamente como si se tratase de una misión. Después de todo si llegaban a arrestan al demonio de hielo, se quedarían sin uno. Finalmente Champa suspiro un poco aliviado.- Bien. Nos vemos.- dijo antes de que se cortara la llamada.

Frost quedó completamente perplejo. ¿Era en serio? Ante esa reacción Hit lo observo como si esperara una disculpa por dudar de él.-Pensé que tu...pense que ibas…-intento decir.

-No voy a asesinarte.-lo interrumpió Hit como si le leyera la mente. Antes de que lo contradijera continuo.-Aún piensas que alguien me contrató ¿No es así?-le pregunto viéndolo fijamente a los ojos y un poco divertido por lo paranoico que se veía el demonio de hielo.

Frost se sorprendió y le dio la espalda avergonzado.-Pu...Pues yo no le agrado a mucha gente. Y tú sueles hacer trabajos sucios. ¿Que supone que debía pensar?-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

El sicario resoplo desviando la mirada del demonio de hielo.-Tal vez yo asesino personas, pero tú le arruinaste las vidas a muchos. Hablando a lo que respecta a trabajo sucios, creo que estamos en el mismo nivel.-le dijo sin asco exponiendo su punto de vista.

-¡¿Que?!-volteó furioso hacia él. Apretó los puños molesto. Cómo se atrevía a compararlos así. Talvez si le había arruinado la vida a algunas personas con sus negocios, pero Hit iba por la vida asesinando personas por encargo. Desde su perspectiva, Hit hacia mas trabajos sucios que él.

Su rostro estaba rojo de rabia, pero al sicario parecía haberle gracia su reacción ya que sonreía de forma engreída. Se controló lo mejor que pudo para no iniciar una pelea. Ahora y dependiendo de esta nueva situación, lo mejor sería evitar golpearlo. Hit le dijo que no lo mataría y eso era suficiente para él. Por lo que decidió relajarse e ignorar ese último comentario.

Dejando de lado eso y la molesta y burlona sonrisa del sicario, Frost se sintió mejor al enterarse que no moriría. Pero luego, se sintió peor. ¡¿Todo el universo desaparecerá si no ganan el torneo?! Se sentó en el borde de la cama abrumado. Se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos mirando el suelo. Era mucho que digerir.

Hit lo observó en pleno silencio. Sintió cómo su pecho se oprimía, era una sensación que había sentido desde que se enteró del torneo. Era muy molesto. Pero esta vez era diferente, jamás se había sentido con esa cantidad de incomodidad en su pecho.-"_Y todo es por ese sujeto"-_ se dijo a sí mismo sin engañarse. Se acercó sigilosamente hacia Frost con la intención de poner su mano sobre su hombro. Sin embargo, y sin comprenderlo se detuvo. Mantuvo su mano a escasos centímetros de él sin atreverse a consolarlo. No entendía porque le ocurría esto.

Había dudado.

Ante esa notoria acción retiró su mano como si nunca lo hubiera intentado. Desvió la mirada del demonio de hielo, no podía consolarlo.-"_No lo puedo ayudar_"- se dijo cerrando sus ojos. Lamentaba que no podía ser tan empático como para motivar o ayudar a su equipo. Después de unos segundos, finalmente sólo optó por aclararse la voz para llamar su atención.-Será mejor que intentes descansar.-le dijo manteniendo su típica personalidad. Frost solo atino a levantar la vista hacia Hit, preguntandose por qué insistía en eso.- Descuida, no te haré nada malo.- agregó haciendo un notorio énfasis en asegurar su bienestar. En ese instante Frost sintió lo extraño que sonó esa frase siendo que se encontraban en una habitación de motel y desvió la mirada un tanto molesto. ¿Que acaso no notaba lo que decía o lo hacia aproposito?- Le prometí a Champa que te llevaría a su planeta.-termino de decir Hit como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

-Ah... si, claro.-le respondió fingiendo que lo había comprendido. Ya ni siquiera estaba seguro si Hit le hablaba en serio o solo le tomaba el pelo. Suspiro angustiado pensando que tal vez si necesitaba descansar.

Hit camino nuevamente hacia la ventana y se quedó estático observando la lluvia en completa tranquilidad. Frost lo observó durante todo su trayecto, incluso cuando se quedó quieto. No imaginaba cómo se debía sentir el sicario, le había dado la impresión de que ser bastante fuerte no era suficiente para el torneo, además estaba a cargo de todo el equipo.

A pesar de que él alguna vez había estado a cargo de un equipo de piratas no podía imaginar que fuera la misma situación. No era la misma carga o el mismo riesgo. Apretó sus dientes molesto con tan solo verlo de pie frente a la ventana. Verlo asi lo hacia preocuparse. No de él sino por la situación del universo.

Lo que siempre hacía cuando alguien se sentía así, era ignorar a la otra persona. Pero esta situación era aún más difícil. Podía ver que Hit intentaba aparentar pero de todas formas podía sentir la presión de él.

Esa maldita tensión se sentía en toda la habitación. Frost resoplo molesto, odiaba sentirse así. Poco le importaba el estado emocional de los demás y mucho menos de ese asesino, pero realmente no quería que le pegara su preocupación.

Dudo un segundo por la idea que le pasó por la mente. ¿Él? El emperador del universo ¿Intentando animar a alguien? Y lo peor es que no terminaba ahí. Ese alguien era nadie más que Hit,el asesino legendario.

Esta vez suspiró sin disimularlo.-Ya decía yo que este dia seria un dia de mierda".-Sin pensar, se puso de pie dirigiendo la mirada hacia el sicario. Intento decir unas palabras, pero se le dificulta decir algo por lo extraño que era la situación, además tampoco sabía qué decirle, ni siquiera lo había pensado.-Tú también deberías descansar.-logró articular rápidamente. Incluso hasta él mismo se sorprendió.

En un principio el sicario no reaccionó sino hasta unos segundos después.-¿Que?-Hit se volteo a verlo con inseguridad, al parecer él también estaba confundido por la intención de dicho comentario.

Apenas sus ojos se cruzaron, Frost se sobresaltó.-Digo, la cama es grande.-intentó explicar nerviosamente.-Yo...me quedaré de este lado.- dijo retrocediendo y aproximándose a un extremo de la cama.

Antes de responderle carraspeó para aclararse la voz.-Estoy bien.-dijo con total normalidad para volver a mirar hacia el exterior.

-Como quieras.-dijo indiferentemente. Sin embargo por dentro se había convencido que solo debía ignorarlo al igual que los demás. Se recostó y se cubrió con la sabana. Después de eso, no volvieron a hablarse. La habitación quedó en completo silencio. Comenzaron a pasar los segundos, los minutos y no podía dormir a pesar de estar jodidamente agotado. Siendo sincero no podía dormir. Después de enterarse del torneo dudaba que alguien podía dormir sin más. Solo se giro hacia un costado dando la espaldas a Hit y decidió descansar, no dormir pero descansar.

Estuvo despierto mucho tiempo y en todo ese tiempo no se movió de su posición. Simplemente se dedicaba escuchar la lluvia caer, era relajante pero no suficiente como para dormir. Ocasionalmente también oía como Hit respiraba, incluso podía apostar que eran suspiros. Esa forma de ser del sicario comenzaba a ponerlo malhumorado.

En ese momento, escuchó claramente como comenzó a moverse. Estaba haciendo algo pero Frost no logro descifrarlo, estaba tentado en girarse para ver que hacía, sin embargo sus actos se frenaron cuando sintió que Hit se recostaba en el otro lado de la cama.

Quedó completamente congelado, ahora si no podría dormir. Comenzaron a pasar los minutos en que ninguno movía un músculo. Solo se sentía la ligera respiración de ambos.-"_¿Hit estará durmiendo?"-_ se preguntó el demonio de hielo. Otra vez estaba tentado en ver, pero esta vez fue su mente quien lo detuvo. -"_¿Y si no esta durmiendo?"_\- pensó angustiado por lo que casi hace.

Ante eso, prefirió esperar. Espero unos minutos hasta que creyó que era más que suficiente. Lenta pero calmadamente se giró hacia el sicario. Este parecía muerto por la forma por la que descansaba. La sabana solo lo cubría de la cintura para abajo; usaba una camiseta negra que le cubría sus brazos. Observó más allá. Había dejado parte de su ropa en un mueble.

Nuevamente su corazon comenzo a latir apresurado. Cerró los ojos fuertemente.

Era embarazoso. Él y el asesino más conocido del universo juntos acostados en una cama de motel en un planeta de mala muerte. Se cubrió el rostro avergonzado con la sábana. Hasta para él sonaba extraño incluso conociendo la situación que los llevó a esto.

Su mente solo logro pensar que él se había recostado porque en realidad estaba agotado. Debió tomarle mucho trabajo encontrarlo. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos lo llevaron a su charla anterior.-"_Un torneo..."_-pensó angustiado. Estaba al tanto que el univers estaban casi equilibrados, pero eso no les aseguraba nada. Se descubrió el rostro para ver atentamente a Hit.

Ciertamente no lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber qué ocurría con él. Aun asi podia detectar que algo le molestaba pero intentaba aparentar lo contrario. Después de todo él era el líder del equipo, todos dependían de él moralmente. Incluso físicamente. A su parecer -y tambien creia que el de muchos más- no había nadie más fuerte que el asesino del universo 6 o al menos eso creía, es decir, acabó con él de un solo golpe. Sin embargo, este parecía estar nervioso por el torneo. Había oído rumores de otros universos. Entonces ¿Habría alguien más fuerte que Hit?

Suspiró angustiado ante ese pensamiento y dejó caer pesadamente su cabeza sobre la almohada. Seguía sin imaginar la carga que debía sentir como líder del equipo. Además de que técnicamente se jugaban la existencia en un torneo.

Permaneció en esa posición por unos instantes hasta que nuevamente logró sentir de a poco esa extraña sensación. Aparte de la incomodidad de estar tan juntos en una misma cama, estando cerca de él se sentía seguro y ¿Protegido? De inmediato esa escena en que lo abrazo llegó a su mente. ¿Eso era lo que había sentido? ¿Protección? Era una sensación cálida. No estaba nada mal. Se sentía bien. Incluso diría satisfactoria.

Comenzó a cerrar sus ojos calmadamente. Por alguna razón, por primera vez en ese día su corazón latió con normalidad. No había sido su mejor día, pasó por muchas cosas, la mayoría en la última hora. Sin embargo, una tranquilidad que no sentía hace mucho tiempo se apoderó de él. A pesar de la gran recompensa que había por él, a pesar de creer que moriría y a pesar de enterarse que la existencia del universo estaba en juego, se sentía tranquilo. Todos sus pensamientos y sus problemas se fueron desvaneciendo debido a él. De pronto, todo estaba bien porque estaba junto a Hit.

Ante ese pensamiento se fue relajando lentamente hasta quedarse sumamente dormido.

Todo el ambiente se veía calmado y tranquilo, pero en medio de esa apacible habitación, el asesino abrió sus ojos para divisar a su compañero. Tal como lo había pensado. Estaba durmiendo.

Sonrió levemente al ver que ahora estaba tranquilo, incluso se había dormido. Desde que lo encontró se veía bastante tenso. Incluso diría que ese momento de tensión no era nada en comparación a como se vio cuando se enteró de que el torneo era real.

Pero ahora, dormía como si nada. En realidad no pensaba que lo tranquilizaria a tal punto. Se preguntaba si él mismo emanaba ese aire de seguridad hacia los demás. Frost le había dicho que no debía preocuparse del torneo porque era fuerte. Incluso Champa lo nombró capitán de su equipo, por su fuerza y su forma de ser. Y como capitán no era mostrar duda y ayudar a su equipo. Pero en realidad, él no era así. No era capaz de relacionarse con los demás, ser cercanos a ellos o apoyarlos. Solo podía aparentar, y la mayor parte del tiempo lo hacía bastante bien. Llevaba años así. Sin embargo, Frost lo descubrió.

No acostumbraba que alguien se preocupara por él ya que siempre estaba solo. Pero ese pequeño ser, lo sorprendió. Como si nada se percató de lo que sentía.

Lo atribuía a que ambos eran muy similares, incluso su personalidad y su forma de pensar eran similares. El demonio de hielo le recordaba a él mismo cuando era más joven.

Era uno de los pocos seres con los que podía vincularse. No era la primera vez que pensaba eso, pero ahora que él hubiera descubierto sus sentimientos...comenzaba a creer que era el único con quien no era necesario aparentar. Y viceversa. Frost también aparentaba, sin embargo no lo engaño en ningún momento.

Lo continuó observando en silencio. ¿Cómo un despiadado pirata espacial podía ser tan empático? ¿Y sobretodo con alguien como él? Era extraño encontrar a alguien así. Tan similar a su persona. Ahora que lo pensaba, en sus más de 1000 años de vida, jamas encontro a alguien como él.

Ante ese pensamiento, desvió la mirada seriamente y presiono sus puños.-"_Era alguien que podría desaparecer_"-pensó al recordar el torneo. Supuso que había más personas en los otros universos en su situación.-"_Es injusto_".-se dijo melancólico sin alterarse demasiado, no resolvía nada con enojarse. Al igual que los demás tenía la opción de defender al universo. Debía pelear. No lo iban a tener fácil, pero aun asi debia dar lo mejor si.

"_En los últimos cientos de años lo mío no ha sido proteger a la gente"_-Nuevamente volvió su vista hacia Frost._-"Aunque parece que lo puedo hacer bien"._-se dijo al ver la tranquilidad con la que dormía el demonio de hielo. Sonrió cálidamente. Al parecer él también tenía la capacidad de tranquilizarlo.

Al igual que él, cerró los ojos para dormir. Esta vez, iba a pelear para proteger a todos. Haría todo lo posible para proteger al universo y sobretodo, a aquel peculiar demonio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Fin! Debi ponerle como titulo a todos los drabbles traumas de torneo xD**

**Primero quiero aclarar algo. Se me hace que hit (como es tan viejo xD) ya pasó por tantas cosas, además como es asesino, está por encima de los sentimientos que podría tener alguien con una vida más corta. Por eso creo que esta medio oxidado con eso de estar cercano a alguien o alguien con él. Además creo que con eso, hace buena pareja con Frost porque bueno… frost (al igual que freezer xD) puede leer a la gente muy facil y saver como se sienten.(** **Aunque eso no significa que le importe xD) eso si freezer usa ese poder para mal, frost tmb pero lo hacía de una forma que él no quedará como una mala persona (hasta que se descubrió que era un hijo de puta)... bueno,eso digo yo xD no se que crean de esta pareja.**

**Guest: hi! wow. yes, that will interesting. But I never would think in this ship. (I don't retract about it) although I can not think of any story with them :/ do you have any suggestions for the story? (You understand? Sorry I don't speak english xD)**

**Gothic-nice: no es nada. Gracias. Ajaja si es cierto bills y wiss parecían pareja desde que aparecieron xD**

**Si,obviamente el ship principal para caulifla es kale, pero con kyabe se ven tan equilibrados (la wna bruta y el wn tierno xD) pero en fin… si es cierto. Ese abrazo (aunque fue lindo y me encanto) arruinó mi ship y me hizo dudar - ajaja pero no importa, mientras sean adorables jeje.**

**En fin, la próxima semana ahora si voy a escribir un drabble xD Aunque tampoco sé muy bien de cual pareja va a ser :^) pero algo voy a subir.**

**Y recuerden que sus sugerencias y amenazas de muerte son bienvenidas. Adiós a todos.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola!**

**Gracias por su paciencia. (Aunque solo me pase por un dia xD)**

**No se que piensen ustedes pero creo que vados y champa se ven lindos juntos :3 y si no les gusta no importa porque igual subi el fic xD (y este ahora si es un drabble y no es un trauma de torneo xD)**

**Disfrutenlo =)**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Drabbles BDS:

Hazlo por mi

Champa escuchaba de mal humor el movimiento de la licuadora. Tenía sus orejas tensadas para atrás y una cara de disgusto.

Sentado en la baranda de la terraza observaba el paisaje de su planeta intentando no pensar en lo que le deparaba ese dia. Sin embargo, era lo único que tenía en mente desde que despertó.

Hace días, Vados lo había convencido de que debía bajar de peso. Claro que no lo aceptó de inmediato, pero ella tendía a ser muy persuasiva. Por lo que hoy empezaba una dieta.

Finalmente ese molesto ruido cesó.

El dios trago angustiado sin saber qué era lo que comería. Era la primera vez que Vados hacia algo así como un "super batido dietético".

El angel cogio la mezcla y la vertió en un gran vaso. Se aproximo a su lado amistosamente extendiendole su nuevo "desayuno".-¡Y aquí está!-exclamó emocionada Vados.

Tan solo ver esa mezcla fue suficiente para que Champa se negaba a beberlo.-No tomaré eso.-dijo con cara de desagrado.

-Antes me dijo que lo tomaría.-le recordó el angel con un buen ánimo.

El dios observó desafiante el batido, sin embargo desvió la mirada con repulsión.-¡No! Se ve horrible.-exclamó como un niño pequeño desviando la mirada.

Vados no se desanimó por sus palabras, ya se había hecho la idea que no aceptaría en beber el batido una vez que lo tuviera frente a él. Por lo que debía manejarlo de otra forma.-Vamos…-insistió acercando el vaso a su mejilla repetidas veces.-...hazlo por mi.

Champa frunció el ceño irritado por la súplica del angel. Luchaba internamente para no volver sus ojos hacia Vados. Al sentirla tan cerca de sí mismo, miró disimuladamente de reojo. Sus ojos tan expresivos llenos de brillos y súplicas, lo incomodaron y debilitaron, pero más que nada lo fastidiaban.-¿Porque siempre recurres a eso?- apenas logró articular con sus mejillas ruborizadas.

-Solo pruebalo.-volvió a insistir Vados con la misma actitud que había tomado hace unos instantes.

Hasta que finalmente ya no aguanto. Derrotado cogió el vaso.-¡Arg! Está bien.-dijo molesto ya que ahora debía tomarse ese brebaje.

Vados observaba ansiosa como el dios aproximaba dudoso sus labios al borde del recipiente y tomaba un sorbo.-¿Y bien?-le preguntó el ángel para saber su opinión.

Un desagradable escalofríos atravesó su cuerpo, siendo sumamente difícil que pudiera tragar.-Sabe espantoso.-apenas pudo decir como si beber este batido fuera un martirio.

Vados entristeció cabizbaja como si realmente estuviera herida por esas palabras, aunque en realidad no creía que hubiera algo en el universo que la entristeciera.-No pongas esa cara.-expresó enfadado sabiendo que fingía. Pero aunque estuviera fingiendo igualmente lo hacía sentir culpable. Es decir, nuevamente lo estaba manipulando. Y aun sabiendo eso no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Ella exageró aún más su expresión hacia el dios provocando que este llegara a su limite.-¡Esta bien, esta bien! Lo tomaré.- se resignó el dios.-Pero no vuelvas a hacer eso.

-¡Si! Sabía que lo haría.- dijo felicitando al dios ya que por fin aceptó, aunque no de buena gana.-Para que vea que no hay resentimiento también tomaré un vaso.-después de decir esto dirigió hacia lo que quedaba de la bebida y se sirvió en un vaso.

Le molestaba que Vados lo manipulara así, sobretodo porque sabía que funcionaba. Ella sabía que aunque fuera muy quejumbroso él era incapaz de no hacer algo por ella. Y más aún si ella lo pedía de esa manera.

Se sonrojo levemente al pensar en esos grandes ojos de súplicas. Tan perfectos y bellos. Sacudió su cabeza en un intento de no pensar en ello. Dio un gran sorbo para que esa mezcla se acabara más rápido. Nuevamente un escalofríos recorrió su cuerpo, sin embargo lo aguanto. A Pesar de que sabía horrible, se la tomaría por Vados.

Llegó a su lado y se sentó con un vaso en sus manos.-No es tan malo ¿cierto?.-mencionó Vados al ver como Champa bebía sin quejas. A continuación ella tomó un trago y de inmediato se estremeció al tiempo que ponía una cara poco convencida. Trago forzosamente y con dificultad.-¿Ves?-dijo fingiendo que no pasaba nada, a pesar de que sabía que fue muy explícita en su reacción.-Solo encuentrale el sabor.-manifestó antes de seguir bebiendo.

Champa vio de reojo como Vados bebía del vaso y movía sus piernas alegremente, a pesar de que ambos sabían que esa mezcla era casi incomible.

Ella se volteo hacia él y le sonrió afectuosamente. Champa se sobresaltó y desvió la mirada para enfocar su vista en su vaso.

Realmente no se veía para nada normal. No le gustaba la idea de que tener que beber esa cosa, pero de todas formas lo haría, porque lo hizo especialmente para él. Ante ese pensamiento dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa. Siguió tomando su bebida con gusto y aunque sentía que sufría con cada trago, sin darse cuenta también estaba moviendo los pies alegre de estar junto a Vados.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Si champa hizo su dieta por Vados, eso si es amor xD**

**Gothic-nice: ajaja te converti. Misión cumplida :) aja si! Frost no lo admitiría (aunque dea menos maldito que freezer xD) pero creo que asi es él **

**:o una de las cosas que más me gusta es iniciar a la pareja asi ajaja gracias por tus palabras :3**

**Una pregunta…estoy haciendo un fic de freezer x cell. Crees (o alguien más cree) que estaría bien que incluyera a cooler? O sonaría raro que no estuviera en el infierno?**

**Bueno ya, nos vemos la próxima semana. Aun nose de que pareja seria pero si voy a actualizar ;)**

**Y recuerden que si tienen sugerencias o amenazas de muerte son bienvenidas. Bye bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola :)**

**A los lectores que esperaban los siguientes drabbles solo puedo decir: Perdón! TT_TT De verdad lo siento mucho!**

**Suena a excusa, porque si lo es xD Lo que me pasó fue lo siguiente: entrando a marzo volvi a clases (de universidad) y yo pense que podia seguir subiendo fic mientras seguía estudiando (lo que he hecho los últimos año) pero les juro que este semestre fue cuatico x_x no tuve tiempo para nada. Creo que esta vez fue diferente porque ya estoy en la recta final de mi carrera (falta pero estoy casi xD). Recién a mitad de junio termine los examenes y me tome una semana para descansar de todo. Y ahora pude retomar en lo que me quede.**

**Y bien, pues esa fue mi valiente historia xD**

**Así que no se preocupen porque sigo viva y seguiré subiendo los drabbles que me faltan. Aunque no se cada cuanto los subire, pero eso ya lo resolveré.**

**Por el momento, otra vez lo siento y disfruten este drabbles de Shin x Bills**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Drabbles BDS:

Entrenamiento

Se encontraban cara a cara, ambos con una mirada desafiante y en posición de pelea. Sin embargo, todo ese valor que demostraba cierto kaioshin se iba desvaneciendo a cada segundo que pasaba.

-A la cuenta de tres.- dijo el dios de la destrucción rompiendo el silencio entre ambos.-A las una...a las dos…

-¡Espera!-lo detuvo Shin preocupado por la imprudente idea que Bills le había metido en la cabeza.

El dios destructor dejó caer sus brazos perezosamente ante la actitud de su contraparte.-Deja de acobardarte. Ya te dije que no te ocurrirá nada.

-Es que…-comenzó a decir tímidamente ante la idea de entrenar con él. Ciertamente un kaioshin debía tener cierto nivel de práctica en combate, pero no veía que fuera correcta la decisión de batirse en una pelea con el dios de la destrucción.

-¿O acaso piensas que te haría daño?- le preguntó Bills seriamente con ese tono de voz que le hacía recorrer un escalofrío por su espalda.

-Al menos no a propósito…-se dijo así mismo en voz casi inaudible.

-¡¿Que?!- exclamo furioso por su comentario.-¿Crees que no soy capaz de limitar mi poder?-preguntó al filo de una pataleta destructiva.

Aunque la vida de uno dependía del otro no esperaba un trato especial de su parte. Después de todo se había forjado la fama de no ser alguien "delicado"-Esta bien, esta bien. Olvida lo que dije.- manifestó en un intento de calmarlo, lo último necesitaba es que se enojara cuando estuvieran a punto de pelear. Inhaló profundamente para mentalizarse en recibir unos buenos golpes.-Bien, hagámoslo.- anuncio haciendo en pose de pelea.

Por su lado, Bills se quedó de pie en su lugar sin hacer ningún movimiento.-Cuando quieras.-dijo altaneramente esperando el ataque de Shin.

Arremetió contra el dios destructor lanzando una variedad de golpes, los cuales fueron evadidos con gran facilidad. Se abalanzó aún más con la esperanza de que Bills retrocediera del lugar en que estaba de pie, pero este en respuesta solo estiro su puño burlonamente hacia su rostro. El kaioshin se detuvo en seco a centímetros del "ataque" ya que en realidad no tenía intenciones de golpearlo.-Vamos, puedes hacer algo mejor que eso.-comentó indiferente por las torpes acciones de Shin. Alejó su puño de él y se lo llevó detrás de su espada.-¡Ataca!-le ordenó.

Con frustración volvió a intentarlo. Lanzó repetidos golpes y patadas, pero seguía sin lograrlo. Bills a su vez que esquivaba los golpes, dio un paso hacia adelante, y con un simple movimiento de su pie hizo tropezar a Shin.

Cayó de rodillas en el césped.-¡Maldición!- se dijo a sí mismo. Sabía que no era bueno para las batallas, es decir, la prioridad de un kaioshin no era pelear. Sin embargo, Bills insistió tanto en que aprendiera a defenderse o demostrara algo mas menos decente. Y aun así, a pesar de estar dias entrenando solo daba lastima, no había podido acertar ni un solo golpe.

El dios se volvió con toda tranquilidad hacia Shin para observar en el suelo.-Te ves patético.-expresó Bills decepcionado.-¡Sigue intentando!

El kaioshin cabizbajo, presiono los puños con desilusión. Había intentado todo y aun así no podía lograr nada. En otras peleas con otros enemigos había podido ser medianamente de utilidad. Ante ese pensamiento, logro recordar. Había tenido otras peleas y había algo que aun no usaba.

Tambaleante se reincorporo haciéndole frente a Bills. No estaba seguro si el ataque que tenía en mente daría resultado con el dios de la destrucción, pero debía intentarlo. Inspiró hondo con concentración y lo ataco con la rafaga de ojos invisibles.

El ataque inmovilizó sorpresivamente a Bills. Estaba retenido en su posición. Todos sus músculos se tensaron en un mísero intento de liberarse del ataque, pero no tuvo éxito. Sonrió ligeramente complacido. No era la clase de poder que esperaba del kaioshin, siempre lo considero débil y ahora debido a este ataque, podía ver una pequeña y mínima chispa de potencial.

Shin aprovechó esa oportunidad, y arremetió contra él. Estando a tan solo unos centímetros de su rostro, Bills se liberó y lo esquivo justo a tiempo, como si su ataque no lo hubiera afectado.

Su puño junto con todo su cuerpo pasó de largo de Bills. Una ligera sensación de hormigueo recorrió sus nudillos junto a la mejilla del dios. Un roce ¿Era un roce? _-"¿Alcance a tocarlo?"_-se preguntó esperanzado ante tal idea. El dios creador no estaba seguro si el contacto había sido real o no, pero de alguna forma se sintió bien al ver un avance. Antes de tocar el suelo, alzó su vista con orgullo viendo de reojo al otro dios. Sin embargo, este le respondió con una maliciosa sonrisa.

Rápidamente lo sujeto desde la espalda y lo azotó contra el suelo inmovilizando al kaioshin. Apenas tuvo tiempo de quejarse por el violento impacto cuando sintió el aliento del dios destructor detrás de él.-Nunca bajes la guardia.-le susurro a la oreja con su característica voz áspera desbordando seriedad. Esas simples palabras lo estremecieron de pies a cabeza. Escondió levemente su cabeza de la vista del otro dios. Sino era el fundamento de sus palabras, su repentina cercanía era lo que lo terminaba abrumado.

-Bien, creo que eso es todo.-dijo el dios despreocupadamente después de reincorporarse. Sin embargo, antes de marcharse se percató de que Shin seguía en el suelo y con la cabeza baja. Llegó a pensar que tal vez se le pasó un poco la mano. Habían estado entrenado por unos dias y por alguna razón, pensó que el dios podía resistir ese nivel de rudeza. O tal vez era su inconsciente que se negaba a aceptar que su contraparte era un debilucho. Se aproximo junto a él con su característica seriedad, más se aclaró la voz un tanto avergonzado llamando su atención.-¿Estás bien?-le pregunto mirando hacia otro dirección ruborizado. El kaioshin levantó la vista ingenuamente hacia Bills, como si no creyera que esas palabras salieron de su boca.-¿Estás lastimado?

Esos ojos rasgados color miel se posaron en él inquietando su interior hasta inmovilizarlo.-No, no...Digo, estoy bien.-se apresuró a responderle. Dicho esto, Bills le tendió la mano para ayudarlo. No quería parecer grosero, por lo que Shin extendió su mano hacia él, un poco temblorosa, la simple idea del contacto le hacía revolver el estómago. Nunca habían sido amigos o cercanos, ni siquiera se llevaban bien pese a "trabajar" juntos, siempre fueron solo conocidos. Y ahora que estaban pasando más tiempo juntos, estas situaciones en que el dios de la destrucción intentaba ser amable era incómoda para ambos.

Se incorporó un poco avergonzado hasta quedar frente a él.-¿En serio, estás bien?-volvió a preguntarle esta vez un poco hastiado por el comportamiento del dios de la creación. Se comportaba extraño pero no veía que lo hubiera lastimado.

-¡Si! Muy bien.- le respondió exaltado. Realmente esos gestos amables hacia su persona lo incomodaban. Nunca lo conoció a profundidad para que ese comportamiento le pareciera natural, incluso cuando lo conoció le pareció un ser bastante complicado, caprichoso y con un temperamento incomparable. Y de hecho lo seguía siendo, pero lo creia mas encantador cuando era amable o al menos cuando lo intentaba. Ese comportamiento era cautivador, aunque eso lo aterraba de sobremanera. A lo que lo llevó a preguntarse.-"¿_De verdad lo había alcanzo a tocar? Pudo librarse de su ataque a último momento y con gran facilidad. Esa facilidad que demostró entrenando con él en los últimos días…"_

-Ven, vamos a comer.- dijo Bills interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, en un tono que asimilaba más a una orden. Sin más Shin lo siguió en silencio. Había vuelto a ser como antes. Esa era la impresión que siempre tuvo del dios destructor, pero ¿quien sabia? Tal vez esa mezcla encantadora y temperamental era natural en él. Quizá, si pasaban más tiempo juntos se podría acostumbrar a él y no volvería a estar incómodo a su lado.

Alzó la vista disimuladamente hacia él. El dios de la destrucción. Era bien sabido lo ridículamente poderoso que era y eso que nunca vio usar su maximo poder. No se creía capaz de darle pelea, ni golpearlo y tampoco rozarlo con su puño. Quizá…-_"¿Lo había hecho a propósito?"_-bajo la vista pensativo al hacerse esa pregunta. Quizás si era encantador, pensó con una sonrisa.

Caminaron por el prado hasta que finalmente llegaron a la sombra de un árbol donde Wiss, Kibito y el antiguo supremo kaiosama los esperaban tomando te. Como era de esperarse cada uno se sentó de lados opuestos, con sus respectivos compañeros.

Por su lado, Shin fue abordado por el pasado supremo kaiosama acerca de sus lecciones y todo el conocimiento que debía tener como dios de la creación, el cual era demasiado. Últimamente lo presionaba más de lo normal. Tanto Shin como Kibito pensaban que era debido a la intromisión de Bills en el planeta sagrado para entrenar. Que por cierto, no estaba de acuerdo, después de todo, esa no era una función vital para un kaioshin.

Mientras tanto Bills, se dedicaba a comer todo lo que hubiera en la mesa.-Debo admitir…-comenzó a decir Wiss llamando la atención del dios sentado a su lado.-...que aunque tenía mis dudas. Muchas dudas. Lo haces bien.-concluyó con una sonrisa acogedora.-Eres un buen entrenador.

Comenzó a masticar lentamente un poco avergonzado por tema.-Bueno...me ayudaste.-dijo después de tragar. Su idea con respecto a entrenar con el kaioshin era inicialmente otra. Una idea más severa y exigente, pero fue Wiss quien lo convenció de ser "suave" con él. Tanto física como psicológicamente. Y resultó ser cierto, puesto que Shin no era alguien precisamente rudo que pudiera resistir un verdadero entrenamiento con él.

¿Y quien diria? ser "suave" con él, realmente funcionaba. Aunque deseaba que pudieran avanzar más rápido, era desesperante. El dios de la destrucción suspiro molesto ante ese pensamiento, era todo un problema. Cogió de mala gana la taza de té para llevarla a su boca.-Me gusta ese lado suyo.-volvió a hablar el ángel, pero esta vez en voz baja.-No me pareció que aparentaba.-dicho esto último, el dios se atragantó bochornosamente llamando la atención de todos los presentes. Comenzó a toser pero de inmediato se golpeó el pecho un par de veces para aliviarse.

Todos siguieron observando al dios de la destrucción intentando adivinar qué le había ocurrido o que lo llevó a tener ese extraño comportamiento. Sin embargo, este solo carraspeó y volvió a beber su té desviando la mirada de los shin-jin como si no hubiera ocurrido nada. Pero por sobretodo, esperando que Shin no hubiera oído lo dicho por su asistente.

Tras observar este comportamiento Wiss sonrió divertido. Espero hasta que los Kaios olvidaran lo ocurrido y volvieran a sus asuntos.-Entonces, no me equivoco.-le comento entretenido por la situación en que puso al dios.

-¡Ya cállate!.-le respondió completamente ruborizado y molesto. Todo eso había sido culpa suya, por andar comentando esas cosas ¡Por supuesto que fingía! Él no era blando y comprensivo y mucho menos con ese debilucho de Shin.

Volvió a coger la taza, dio un gran sorbo con irritación y volvió a desviar la mirada de todos los presentes.

Al pasar los segundos sus orejas y su cola comenzaron a tensarse impacientemente. Agitaba su pie irritado por la sensación que se apoderaba de él. En su interior nunca le importó nada de ese debilucho ni siquiera su opinión. Excepto claro, su seguridad debido al vínculo que los unía.

Sin embargo, comenzaba a creer que esta atención y vigilancia sigilosa sobre él se debía al tiempo que pasaban juntos. Apretó con fuerza sus dientes de la mandíbula ante esa conclusión, que mas encima tenia solo un culpable.

Finalmente la curiosidad le gano y disimuladamente volteo en dirección al otro dios, con la esperanza de aliviar esa horrible sensación.

Este hojeaba con gran tranquilidad un libro mientras el viejo le daba indicaciones y hablaba sin parar toda clase de información.

Bills sonrió aliviado al ver esa escena. En sus adentros se apaciguó al ver que Shin no sospechaba nada. Sin embargo, su cuerpo se erizó por completo cuando vio sus negros y profundos ojos posarse en él.

Por más alterado que estuviera mantuvo su mirada. Ninguno desvió la mirada. El dios creador lo observó con una mirada angelical e inocente, mientras que el dios destructor lo observaba frío y amenazante. No obstante, el kaioshin no se sintió intimidado por eso, ya que esos ojos color miel casi siempre se expresaban de esa forma.

Ambos mantuvieron sus ojos en el otro hasta que Shin simplemente le sonrió de forma amigable.-¡Pon atención!-lo regaño el antiguo supremo kaiosama al volverlo distraído. De inmediato volvió su vista a su libro con un poco de vergüenza. Sin embargo, casi al instante levantó la vista para observar a su contraparte que aún estaba pendiente de sus movimientos. Le dedico una pequeña risa ocurrente por la situación. El dios de destrucción también se rió por lo ocurrido, después de todo lo había metido en problemas con el viejo.

Por el resto de la tarde cada quien volvió a lo suyo. Por un típico berrinche del dios, tanto él como su asistente se quedaron un tiempo en el planeta sagrado, ya que según sus propias palabras: El planeta sagrado era muy relajante.

Después de comer se recostó sobre la sombra de un árbol disfrutando la agradable brisa. Antes de cerrar sus ojos vio una rápida mirada a Shin, quien seguía estudiando. Esta vez estaba completamente concentrado en lo que hacía, por lo que no tenía su atención como antes.

Cerró los ojos y se acomodo para una pequeña siesta con la imagen del chico en mente. Para Bills era casi imposible pensar que ahora su relación con el kaioshin había cambiado para mejor.

En un principio, cuando se conocieron, no habían congeniado. Siempre tuvo un carácter fuerte y despreocupado, y tal vez intimido a Shin un poco o al menos eso fue lo que Wiss le sugirió.

Pese a actuar como siempre lo hacía, Shin, ese dios era el único ser quien lo hacía sufrir remordimiento por su carácter. Tras varias ocasiones en que lo observaba llegaba a la conclusión de que esto se debía a que era diferente. Un kaioshin diferente. Muy débil física y psicológicamente, diferente a todos los otros al fin y al cabo.

Por ello era más meticuloso con él. A su manera, tanto en un intercambio de palabras como en su entrenamiento. Por más que lo intentara no podía cambiar quien era, pero aun así debía admitir que al intentar no ser duro con él, su vínculo mejoró.

Curiosamente tampoco había tenido un lazo "amistoso" con un kaio o había entrenado antes con un kaio.-"_Ese debilucho sin duda era diferente"_-tuvo este último pensamiento antes de entrar a un profundo y agradable sueño.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Aww :3 Nose que crean pero desde mi punto de vista ellos son adorables. (Tengo este drabble de prueba y no tengo dudas!)**

**Yo se que Bills es a veces terrible hdp (o sea, pidió destruir el planeta vegeta xD) pero creo que en el fondo, muy muy en el fondo debe tener un lado tierno :3 **

**En la serie, veo que Bills molesta un poco a Shin (lo normal xD) y se preocupa un poquito por él (porque parece que cualquiera lo puede matar y están unidos aunque no lo quieran ajaja) pero esa "preocupación" aunque sea por interés propio puede llegar a algo más sabroson, si es que Bills se abre un poquito 1313 (difícil pero no imposible)**

**Como mencione en el fic cuando ellos se conocieron no salió nada bien xD Ahora estoy con el tema de los drabbles, pero tengo un borrador con un fic solo de ellos y cómo se conocieron, así que lo subire. (Algun dia xD la verdad no se cuando será pero por aquí les aviso :D)**

**En el próximo drabble (que no se cuando subire, talvez una semana o 2) mi desafío personal: Zamasu x Goku Black (si, todo un desafío xD)**

**Y eso. Recuerden que pueden mandar sus reviews con recomendaciones de parejas y también amenazas de muerte. Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola gente!**

**Pues si me tarde 2 semanas, había un par de cosas que debía arreglar para tener el fic completo.**

**Les presento! Mi desafío personal: zamasu x black. Digo desafío porque...1: técnicamente son la misma persona, así que yo pensaba: ¡como carajos hago un fic asi! Pues creo que lo solucione. (Algo xD) y 2: Zamasu tiene una forma muy peculiar, sino elegante, de hablar y expresarse. ¡Y más encima hablando con Black! es algo complicado y difícil de lograr. Al menos eso creo. Así que bueno, aqui esta el intento xD**

**Disfrutenlo.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Drabbles BDS:

Momento oportuno

Contemplaba plácidamente ese cuerpo mortal al otro extremo de la mesa. Tenia entendido que se trataba él mismo pero con el pequeño detalle de que pertenecía a otra línea de tiempo y también que se encontraba en el cuerpo del humano llamado Son Goku.

Aunque en cierto modo eran el mismo ser, le causaba curiosidad algunos aspectos de su persona que le resultaban totalmente distintos.

Había tantas cosas en las que diferian. Para empezar ese aspecto, podía comprender las razones que lo llevaron a apoderarse de ese cuerpo, pero ciertamente no se creía capaz de acostumbrarse. Sin contar las grandes cantidades de comida que ingería, eso no era normal.

Además, se había rehusado a vestir su ropa de kaioshin, sino que en vez de ello, prefirió disponer una una vestimenta similar a la del mortal que le robo el cuerpo. Era peculiar. Él jamas haria algo asi, no obstante pareciera que sí lo haría, ya que se encontraba observando dicho evento.

También percibió algunos gestos es su persona que eran ligeramente diferentes. La forma en que sujetaba la taza de té, como servía el té, incluso como lo bebía ¿Como habrá adquirido esos gestos?

Suponía que cada uno tuvo diferentes caminos que les otorgaron diferentes formas de sentir, actuar y vivir. Tan asi que podia pensar que eran personas diferentes, pero a fin de cuentas una persona con quien congeniar perfectamente.

La vista Zamasu, o Black Goku llamado así por los humanos, se concentraba en el paisaje de ocaso y denso bosque frente a él. Sin embargo, sus ojos abandonaron el horizonte para posarse en los suyos. Con sus miradas cruzadas, Black sonrió cordialmente a lo que Zamasu lo contemplo perplejo.-_"¿Asi me veo cuando sonrio?"_-se preguntó a sí mismo. No en el aspecto físico por supuesto, sino a la sensación que causaba a los demás.

-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunto Black con un tono de extrañeza al no descifrar su mirada.

-No es nada, es solo que me sigue pareciendo extraño.-le respondió con completa sinceridad Zamasu.

-Tambien pense lo mismo la primera vez que considere esta opción.-le comento Black antes de tomar un sorbo de su taza de té.

-Y ahora que estamos frente a frente ¿Que piensas?-preguntó incrédulo por conocer su opinión.

Black solo inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado ingenuamente y le sonrió de forma acogedora.- Es como un sueño hecho realidad.

Zamasu río por lo bajo por esa actitud tan encantadora, siempre actuaba así para agradar, pero creía que en este caso no le servía aparentar.-Dejando de lado el plan "cero humanos".-aclaró.-¿Que piensas de estar juntos?

Tardó unos segundos en pensar las palabras correctas.-Pues, no hay mucho que pueda pensar, es decir, yo fui como tu hace mucho tiempo.-comenzó a hablar mientras observaba el anillo en su dedo.-Alguien con sus propias metas y objetivos, y ahora estoy junto a ti. Alguien con quien comparto la misma inteligencia y razonamiento.-hizo una pausa y levantó su vista hacia él.-Me alegra estar contigo. Después de todo siempre estuve solo yo y….

-...mis pensamientos.-termino de decir Zamasu.

-Exacto.-volvió a responder de forma cautivadora.

-También me alegra estar contigo.-le correspondió igualmente con una sonrisa. De alguna forma lo aliviaba, tal vez no era tan diferente a pesar de todas la cosas que vio en él.

Ambos quedaron en silencio con solo el sonido del bosque y la naturaleza. Samazu tomo un pequeño sorbo de té, más cuando bajó la taza se percató de que Black lo observaba pero de inmediato desvió la vista como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿Qué sucede?-le preguntó Zamasu por su peculiar comportamiento.

-¿Que?- Black volvió la vista a él, fingiendo que no sabía porque lo llamaba. Era extraño. Estaba seguro de que lo estaba observando. Y no era la primera vez. Era como si siempre tuviera su atención.-_"Era como si…¡No!"_ se dijo de inmediato ante un inquietante pensamiento que cruzó por su cabeza. No era posible, debía ser imaginación suya.-Nada.- respondió disimulando su agitación.

Cada uno volvio a lo suyo. Callados, observando el paisaje, pero esta vez fue Zamasu quien disimuladamente observo a Black de reojo. Este no hacia nada, solo miraba el bosque._-"Esa mirada"_-se maldijo en sus adentros. No sabía si era por el cuerpo que tenía, o tal vez era uno de sus gesto que había cambiado con el tiempo. Pero de todas formas, lo que vio en él lo inquieto. Inspiro calmandamente para aliviar la pequeña tensión que sentía_.-"Black fingia"_-se volvio a decir. Pero no podia engañarse a sí mismo. Entonces si aparentaba...Ante ese pensamiento, se hundió un poco en su asiento.-"¿Cómo es que le había pasado esto?"- se pregunto alterado. Sintió la mirada de Black sobre él. Al igual que él intento aparentar su situacion. Con nerviosismo cogio su taza y tomó todo el te. Acercó su mano hacia la tetera y se encontró con la mano de Black.

Zamasu se volteo a ver, avergonzado por el contacto, a lo que Black sonrio divertido.

-¿De que te ríes?-preguntó molesto por su actitud tan irritante.

Black simplemente dejó escapar una risilla y suspiro rendido.-Tu sabes que es lo que ocurre.-manifestó sujetando su mano.-y tratas de negarlo.

Observó cohibido como sostenía su mano, pero no dejó intimidar y le hablo como si nada.-¡Claro que no!-dijo un poco molesto.

-Se lo que digo.-aclaro Black, convencido.-Me conozco. Esa es mi cara cuando miento.-dijo señalando su rostro.

-¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?- preguntó Zamasu enfrentándolo.-Yo veo frente a mí a alguien muy diferente.-dijo con seriedad.

Tras unos segundos en que tardó en comprender esas palabras, Black habló.-Entonces, creo que no somos muy parecidos.-responde liberando el agarre de su mano.-Aún no, por lo menos.- Se encogió de hombros sin más. Luego, se levantó de su asiento y caminó en dirección hacia la baranda para seguir admirando el paisaje.

Observó su reacción pensando que no se había explicado bien.-Escucha.-dijo Samazu llamando su atención.-No deseo que te enfades, pero no creo que pueda llegar a ser como tu.-expresó con franqueza.

-Creo que estaría bien.-declaró Black aun contemplando el pronto atardecer.-Me complace saber que, este mundo pueda admirar la gloria y los ideales del antiguo y del nuevo Zamasu.-Dicho esto se giró hacia él para verlo fijamente.-Además, no podría enojarme conmigo mismo.- comento con una sonrisa coqueta.

Una inexplicable sensacion recorrio su espalda ante este último gesto. Era demasiado lo que ocurría ahí. Se levantó de golpe ante la vista de su compañero.-Voy a hacer más te.-anuncio sujetando entre sus manos la pequeña tetera, y se encaminó hacia el interior de la cabaña dándole la espalda.

-Lo intentas evitar.-comentó Black aun contemplando el atardecer.

Debutó su paso como si ese comentario le hubiera caído como un balde de agua fría.-¿Que?-preguntó volviendo hacia Balck, mostrando su cara de desagrado.

-Tu sabes que…- le respondió sin percatarse de su enojo.-...en eso seremos parecidos. Estoy seguro, solo es cuestión de tiempo.-Zamasu solo le dio la espalda pensativo y exaltado ante esas palabras.- Y la tetera…

-Está llena.-dijo Zamasu terminando la frase que sabía que diría.-Lo sé.- dicho esto ingresó al interior de la cabaña para hacer más te, aunque ya tenían más que suficiente.

Black miró con curiosidad sobre su hombro al ver cómo se marchaba.-_"¿Cuándo fue que cambie tanto?"_-se preguntó con incomodidad. Sentía que aún tenía mucho del chico que acaba de irse, pero ese tiempo extra del que tenía ventaja por sobre Zamasu lo había hecho diferente. Volvió su vista reflexiva hacia el ocaso.-Creo que si soy diferente.-se dijo a sí mismo un poco desanimado.

En ese momento, Zamasu reaparece aproximándose exaltado hacia Black. Se queda parado detrás de él con los brazos cruzados y sin rastros de la tetera.-¿Porque?-pregunto un tanto iracundo.

Lo observó de pies a cabeza. Parecía tener una lucha interna.-Aún no pareces convencido.-comentó específicamente aludiendo a su último comentario.

Zamasu que estuvo reteniendo su mirada tanto como su respiración, finalmente suspiró resignado ante el tema.-Sigue siendo extraño para mí.- manifestó llegando derrotado junto a Black.

Este rió divertido, podía ver que ese era el mismo comportamiento que tuvo antes de considerar esa idea.-Si, lo se.- le aclaró Black apoyando sus codos en el barandal.

Tras un pequeño silencio, Zamasu volvió su vista en su compañero.-¿En qué momento dejará de ser extraño?-le pregunto inocentemente.

-Quien sabe.-le respondió despreocupado encogiéndose de hombros.

-Tu deberías saber.-le comento hastiado y malhumorado por esa respuesta tan vaga.

Ante esa actitud de su compañero sonrió divertido.-Veamos…-comenzó a hacer memoria.-...en mi caso fue...tal vez en el momento exacto en que llegamos aquí.-Zamasu lo observó con una mirada ingenua.-Es decir, desde que nos encontramos estuvimos juntos, pero al llegar aquí pude sentir que realmente estábamos juntos. Tu y yo.-Un poco avergonzado hundió su cabeza entre sus hombros. Recordaba el momento en que se apropiaron de la cabaña. Hubo un instante en que vio que algo lo molestaba o lo hizo comportarse de manera extraña, pero no lo cuestiono. No podía imaginar que desde entonces tenía esos sentimientos por él.-Aunque creo que es diferente para todos, incluso en nuestra situación.- siguió Black volteando su rostro hacia Zamasu.-De cualquier forma somos diferentes aunque seamos el mismo ser.-este se sobresalto al tener la mirada puesta en él. Su corazon comenzo a latir con tal rapidez que le parecía imposible poder disimular.-No obstante, creo que también habrá un momento en que sientas lo mismo.-sus mejillas comenzaron a acumular calor por lo bochornoso de dicha declaración.-Solo eso se requiere. Un momento oportuno.-finalizó su explicación con una elegante sonrisa. Esa sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que había visto los últimos meses, esa sonrisa de la cual se acostumbro, esa sonrisa que no le importaba ver en ese espantoso cuerpo mortal, esa sonrisa que helaba su interior hasta dejarlo sin palabras. Esa maldita sonrisa que resplandecía con los cálidos rayos de sol del atardecer.

No solo su sonrisa, sino su rostro. Ese maldito rostro de Son Goku. Como lo aborrecía, pero aun así todo esa sensación que experimentaba seguía ahí. Todo el cuerpo y ser de Black estaba envuelto por los últimos rayos de luz. No había palabras para describir tanta perfección. Era toda una visión. Era…-_"¡No!"_-se regañó mentalmente Zamasu volviendo la vista hacia enfrente violentamente. Aun con su cabeza escondida entre sus hombros, la sacudió para quitarse esos pensamientos. Sin embargo, estos nuevamente volvieron solo con la idea de que Black estaba de pie junto a él._-"Quizá exagere"_-comenzó a replantearse ante su reacción. Se sentía como un idiota ¿Como había pasado eso?. Se podría decir que no había nadie a quien culpar más que él mismo. Aun así sintió necesario culpar a Black. Realmente lo sentía como si fuera otra persona, sobretodo por esa sensación que reside en su pecho con deseo de liberarse.

-¿Zamasu?-lo llamó Black al ver su extraña actuación hace unos segundos. Este desvió la mirada apenado, mientras era analizado. Se esforzó por ver su rostro, hasta que un leve vistazo aclaró sus sospechas.-¡Espera!-manifestó sorprendido ante ese rostro que conocía muy bien.- No me digas que…-comenzó a decir Black esperando que recibir una resolución clara.

-Así es…-le respondió Zamasu avergonzado aun evitando el contacto visual con Black.-...ese momento. Acaba de pasar.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**¡Bum Baby! No era lo que esperaba pero me siento satisfecha xD No es broma, si estoy satisfecha :3 **

**La primera vez que los vi pensé (aparte de emparejarlos xD) que eran diferentes, incluso cuando me enteré que eran los mismos pensé en todas estas cosas que mencione (porque black eligió un cuerpo mortal?, porque se viste así? Blablablabla…) seguían siendo diferentes (y no me importa, nunca me retracto de una shipp xD) Al menos, yo creo que son diferentes aunque sean lo mismo, y creo que Zamasu también lo vio 7u7**

**En la última actualización olvide responder los últimos review (pues la verdad, termine de escribir, subi el capitulo y me desmaye en mi camita. Lo olvide )**

***Gothic-nice: Gracias! La verdad es como la unica conexion que vi entre vados y champa ajaja**

**Estoy pensando incluirlo, de hecho, ya hice como un esqueleto de la historia e inclui a cooler. A mi beta/amiga le gusto, pero mi unico problema es que parece (dicen los rumores) que Cooler va a aparecer en DBS T_T y yo lo ubique en el infierno. Si es que es verdad, arruino la linea de tiempo en mi fic :( Espero que no salga ajaja pero hasta el momento si va :D**

***Guest: gracias :3 no te preocupes. Por algo deje libre para que me pidieran parejas jeje. El vegeta x bulma si va ( ya tengo la idea y algo escrito) pero zarbon y raditz XD la verdad cuando leí esto, lo busque en google ajaja y jamas lo habia pensado. Se ven bien, eso no lo niego. Y me gusto la idea de escribir algo de ellos, pero el gran problema es que tendría que recordar o ver los capitulos en que aparecieron (la última vez que los vi, fue hace demasiado tiempo) ¿Hay capítulos en que ellos salieron juntos? Ayuda D:**

***Gothic-nice** **(denuevo): muchas gracias! Si son adorables! 3 por mi que bills se dejó "golpear" para hacerlo sentir bien 7u7… ese fic de ellos, lo estoy retomando. No sé cuándo lo subire. Pero juro que será este año xD**

**Y eso es todo amigos!**

**Nos vemos la próxima semana (o como máximo en 2 semanas ) y subire el proximo drabble que será de Goku x Vegeta. **

**Nos vemos y recuerden que pueden mandar sus reviews con recomendaciones de parejas y también amenazas de muerte. Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Volvi! **

**¿como estan?**

**Primero que nada debo recordar que este es el drabble con una de las parejas más clásicas del anime: goku y vegeta xD**

**Creo que este es uno de los fics más difíciles que he escrito (no por dificultades que tuve como el drabble de Zamasu xD) sino por la pareja en si (no tengo nada en contra de ellos, los amo. Pero también amo como se ve goku con milk y vegeta con bulma) Así que, fue difícil buscar el momento en la serie en que ocurre este fic, porque como sabran asi son mis fics (espero haberlo logrado bien o_o) **

**Ocurre más o menos por el primer capitulo de Dragon ball Heroes (tampoco hay mucho que entender si no vieron la serie) solo que goku y vegeta fueron a buscar a trunks que lo secuestraron a un planeta que se llama planeta prisión y… bueno, ahi van a entender que pasa 1313 En heroes también que hay muuuuuuchos personajes de diferentes versiones, colores y sabores. (Pero no mencionare a casi ninguno, que no les quiero volar la cabeza y a mi tampoco ajaja) O si quieren ver el primer cap. no dura mucho**

**Disfrutenlo :3**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Drabbles BDS:

Diferencia

Goku recorría desesperadamente el planeta a toda velocidad en busca del otro saiyajin. No podía comprender cómo es que ambos fueron llevados a ese planeta pero no estaban juntos. Supuso que eso debió ser obra de Fu. También estaba la situación con la esfera del dragón que poseía, pero eso no era su principal preocupación.

Observaba impaciente en todas direcciones sin rastros de él. Intento nuevamente sentir su ki, esperaba que esta vez lo consiguiera. Se concentró por unos momentos hasta que finalmente logró encontrarlo. Una sonrisa de satisfacción y alivio se presentó en su rostro, y sin pensarlo de teletransporto de inmediato.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hizo su aparición a pocos metros de aquel que estaba buscado tan afligido.-Vegeta.- lo nombró aliviado al verlo. Por su parte, el saiyajin miró sobre su hombro para ver de quien se trataba esa nueva presencia que lo llamaba.

Le ofreció una sonrisa a pesar de la cara de pocos amigos de Vegeta, como si se preguntara ¿Qué rayos hacía en aquel lugar? Seguramente no le agradaba la idea de que lo estuviera buscando con tal preocupación. Obviamente no lo recibió como esperaba, después de todo él no era así. Además de que antes de embarcarse a esa misión habían tenido una discusión, por lo que esperaba esa actitud tan a la defensiva.

Pero a pesar de todo aquello, no pudo evitar acercarse hacia él con una actitud protectora y antes de que Vegeta dijera o pudiera hacer algo, lo abrazó.

Para Vegeta fue muy sorpresivo, ya que no esperaba algo así, y mucho menos viniendo de Goku. De inmediato se retorció bajo sus brazos y zafó de su abrazo dándole un fuerte empujón para mantener distancia.-¡¿Que rayos te ocurre?!-le exclamó enfadado ante tal acción.

No le extraño. Esperaba esa reacción, sobretodo por ese último gesto, pero el hecho de que respondiera de esa manera indicaba que no había tenido un encuentro con Fu, o al menos no veía un comportamiento extraño en él.

Sabía que Vegeta no era un debilucho y que no lo necesitaba cerca a cada momento, pero esta vez por la gravedad de la situación, se angustió por él. Se preocupó por su bien estar, y más que nada deseaba tenerlo cerca, a su lado. Después de todo ambos eran pareja.

Ante esos pensamientos, no le bastó tenerlo frente a él. Nunca había hecho lo que pasaba por su mente, porque sabía a qué lo llevaría sus acciones. Sin embargo, se arriesgó y cogió sorpresivamente al otro saiyajin por la muñeca atrayéndolo hacia él. Y pasando su brazo por la cintura de Vegeta, unió sus labios apasionadamente sin intención de volver a separarse de él.

Por otro lado, Vegeta permaneció completamente congelado, como si su cuerpo y mente no supiera cómo reaccionar ante ese hecho.

Poco a poco empezó a empuñar su mano, en una señal que estaba reaccionando, pero no fue hasta que sintió la mano en su cintura descender, que volvió en sí. Antes de que Goku pudiera hacer algo, recibió un imponente y sólido golpe sobre su pómulo.-¡Arg!-masculló Goku dando un paso hacia atrás. Se sujetó su mejilla mientras se quejaba de una forma muy infantil.-Si aún estabas enojado conmigo, me lo hubieras dicho. No me tenías que golpear tan feo.- dijo disgustado.

Observó el rostro de Vegeta, sus mejillas ruborizadas con esa expresión de ira, indignación y timidez, que había visto tantas veces. Sin embargo, esta vez había algo extraño en él, era normal y esperaba que se enojara o incluso lo golpeara, pero aún no descifraba que había de peculiar en él.-¿Quién rayos eres tu, insecto?-le preguntó iracundo el príncipe Saiyajin.

No comprendió el porque de ese comentario, sino hasta que hablo alguien a sus espaldas- ¡Ah! Eres igual a mi.-volteo sobre su hombro para verse a sí mismo. Era idéntico. Su mismo rostro, su mismo peinado y estaba casi seguro que esa era la misma cara que él ponía cuando estaba confundido.

-Que rayos...-fue lo único que logró articular con la voz quebradiza. No por encontrarse con un reflejo de sí mismo, sino porque comprendió que ese Goku era de otra dimensión, lo cual no era de extrañar debido que trabajaba en la patrulla del tiempo. Lo que realmente lo impactó fue comprender que el Vegeta frente a él no era el que conocía.

Se sujetó el rostro avergonzado. Lo procesó por unos segundos y con todo el valor del mundo se dirigió a Vegeta.-¿Supongo que si eres como el Vegeta que yo conozco no aceptarías una disculpa, cierto?-Vegeta no respondió a esto y de inmediato, lo atacó con un final flash totalmente exaltado. Goku logró retener el ataque frente a sus manos unos segundos hasta que finalmente lo desvió hacia el cielo. Casi al instante, Vegeta arremetió contra él. Lanzó un golpe directo hacia el pecho, que apenas pudo bloquear.-¡Esta bien, esta bien! Merezco eso.-declaró con sinceridad, mientras levantaba sus manos en señal de que no respondería el golpe.-Pero no quiero pelear, aunque de todas formas me voy a alejar un poco.-dijo retrocediendo unos pasos hasta llegar junto a su otra versión.-Escucha, en verdad lo siento…-comenzó a explicarle a su otro yo.-...Creí que era el Vegeta que yo conozco.

-¿Eres de otra línea de tiempo?-le pregunto Goku incrédulo, ignorando completamente la escena que acababa de presenciar.

-Más bien creo que otra dimensión.-le respondió seriamente. Aunque eran idénticos no estaba informado de cuál diferente podría ser una versión de sí mismo. ¿Podría llegar a ser tan ingenuo? Es decir, no estaba enfadado por cómo recibió a Vegeta de esa dimensión. Si estuviera en su lugar, lo hubiera golpeado sin dudar, aunque se tratase de él mismo. Ante ese pensamiento, se le cruzó otro aún más significativo.-¡Espera!- exclamó llamando la atención de los saiyajines al tener una gran revelación.-Ustedes no son…- los apunto a ambos intentando entender la relación que había entre ellos.

-¡¿Que estas diciendo?!-gruñó Vegeta apunto de volver a atacar.

-¡Espera!-dijo Goku interponiéndose entre Vegeta y su otro yo. El saiyajin detuvo su ataque y observó irritado su presencia y cercanía hacia él. Retrocedió unos pasos un tanto incómodo, después de lo ocurrido no quería tenerlo cerca aunque no haya sido el responsable. Desde su punto de vista ambos eran idénticos y eso le causaba desagrado.

Ambos intercambiaron unas palabras y todo lo que sabían para intentar armar una idea de lo que ocurría en ese planeta. Lo que supuestamente hacía en ese lugar como patrullero del tiempo, y como Goku y Vegeta recurrieron al rescate de Trunks. Más la presencia de Fu y sus explicaciones esclarecieron el panorama para todos. Para salir de aquella Prisión Planetaria eran necesarias las 7 esferas del dragón, pero no reveló más que eso. Y tan misterioso como llegó, desapareció.

-Debo irme.-anunció Goku a los otros dos saiyajins.- Debo seguir buscando a Vegeta. Al otro Vegeta.-corrigió ante la mirada de odio del saiyajin. Pensó en volver a disculparse pero de inmediato este desvió la mirada indignado.

Suspiro derrotado al ver ese gesto. Obviamente, ya no había nada más que pudiera decir, solo lo haría enfadar más.

Volvió a concentrarse en busca del ki de Vegeta. Al no encontrar nada en unos kilómetros a la redonda, se centró aún más lejos hasta que halló algo. Era un ki que conocía.-Te tengo.-dijo con satisfacción para él mismo, aunque de igual forma era extraño. Era el mismo ki que detectaba a solo unos pasos._-"Rayos, hasta el ki de ambos son iguales"-_se dijo apesadumbrado. Dio una última mirada a los saiyajins y se despidió.-De nuevo, lo lamento.-manifestó a su otro yo antes de desaparecer frente a sus ojos. Solo esperaba que eso no hubiera arruinado lo que había entre ellos.

Tras un pequeño silencio después de que esa version de Goku se haya marchado, finalmente habló.-Vaya, ese sujeto es como yo, pero es más extraño.-comentó con total normalidad a Vegeta mientras aproximaba a él.

Este de inmediato retrocedió.-¡No te me acerques, Kakaroto!-exclamó a la defensiva.

-¿Que?¿Porque estas molesto conmigo?- preguntó con su típico carácter ingenuo, no obstante en seguida rió malicioso.-Yo no te hice nada. Fue el yo de otra dimensión.-dijo riendo divertido.

El color rojo en su rostro volvió a aparecer, notorias venas se manifestaron en su sien como si estuviera apunto de estallar. Si no estuvieran en esa extraño planeta buscando a Trunks, se las pagaria.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Volvió a aparecer cerca de otro saiyajin exactamente igual a Vegeta. En sus adentros de preguntaba si era él. No creía que fuera capaz de cometer el mismo error dos veces.-¿Vegeta?- lo llamó corroborando si se trataba de él. Se acercó unos pasos, obviamente era Vegeta o un Vegeta. No estaba al tanto de que otras dimensiones Fu había integrado en sus planes, pero al verlo más de cerca tuvo una corazonada de que se trataba de él.-¿Eres tú?-volvió a preguntar.

-¿Quien más puedo ser?- le respondió entre una mezcla enojo y rencor como solía hacerlo, y más aún ya que seguían en desacuerdo por su discusión.

Goku suspiró un poco aliviado, efectivamente era su Vegeta.-Pues…-comenzó a decir mientras llegaba a su lado.-...hay otro tu y otro yo por aquí…- dijo con un leve nivel de nerviosismo al recordar al otro Vegeta ¿Se atrevería a contárselo?

-¿Qué?-preguntó Vegeta aislando sus pensamientos.-¿Dónde estamos?

Aclaro un poco su voz y le respondió un tanto cortante para aparentar su inquietud.-Planeta prisión.-dicho eso, se quedó completamente inmóvil con una incomodidad tal que no podía esconder de su rostro.

No había pasado ni un segundo, y Vegeta ya se había percatado de que algo le ocurría.-¿Que te sucede?- Le preguntó directamente al verlo comportarse tan extraño.

Bajo un poco la vista apenado, sabía que no se lo podía ocultar. Debia decirselo aunque hubiera sido un accidente, después de todo era su compañero.-Lo que sucede es que te estaba buscando y como no te encontraba…-hizo una pausa mordiéndose el labio con vacilación._-"No es el momento"-_se le cruzó por la cabeza debido a la situación provocada por Fu-...me preocupe.- acabo de decir desanimado.

El saiyajin resopló con soberbia cruzándose de brazos.-No soy un debilucho que necesite de tu protección,insecto.-le respondió desviando la mirada de él.

Goku sonrió divertido al ver esa reacción. Sabía que aunque Vegeta decía esas palabras, en realidad se avergonzaba por su carácter protector hacia él.-Sí, lo sé.-le respondió resignado, sabiendo que su personalidad seguiría siendo la misma, incluso si no había nadie cerca.

-Debe haber una forma de salir de aquí.-comentó Vegeta rompiendo la concentración de Goku. Este agito su cabeza para olvidar lo ocurrido, al menos por el momento. Primero deben resolver el problema con Fu, después si sentía el valor, le hablaría de lo ocurrido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Habían regresado del planeta prisión, y apesar de todo lo acontecido, no había una misión que les correspondiera como patrulleros del tiempo, por lo que aprovecharon esa instancia en lo que mejor sabían hacer. Entrenar.

Tanto Goku como Vegeta se movían a gran velocidad, lanzando golpes y bloqueando patadas sucesivamente.

Más en la mente de Goku no había otro pensamiento que su confusión con respecto a Vegeta.-_"¿Como fui tan tonto como para no reconocerlo?"_-se preguntaba al verse acorralado contra unas piedras.-"_Aunque técnicamente son la misma persona, era fácil cometer un error así."_-se refutó mientras esquivaba los golpes con gran agilidad. Fijó su vista en el saiyajin, quien arremetía con golpes precisos. No podía negar que él y su otra versión eran exactamente iguales, sin embargo tampoco podía negar que aquel saiyajin frente a él era único. Al menos para sí mismo.

Al enterarse que ese Vegeta no era el que conocía, todas sus emociones se esfumaron y lo convirtieron en cualquier otra persona. Pero seguía siendo Vegeta. ¿Será que muy en el fondo veía una diferencia entre ellos?

Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho para protegerse de un golpe directo. Tras el impacto su cuerpo atravesó las piedras y una capa de polvo lo rodeo impidiendo su visión en el campo. Intento estar alerta a su alrededor esperando el ataque de su compañero.-"_Debo decirle_"-pensó adolorido debido a la colisión anterior. Aunque hubiera cometido un error, Vegeta merecía saber la verdad.-_"¡¿Pero como se le digo?!"-_se cuestionó al mismo tiempo que boqueaba justo a tiempo el ataque del saiyajin que emergió entre la nube de polvo.

Hubieron unos segundos en que ambos mantuvieron esas posturas, sin embargo y debido a todas esas distracciones que nublaban la mente de Goku, no vio venir el puño del otro saiyajin que por consecuencia no pudo esquivar. Recibió el estrepitoso ataque tan fuerte que hasta el mismo Vegeta dejó de atacar.

Goku se sujeto la mejilla con molestia, había sido un golpe más fuerte de lo común. De hecho había sido bastante similar que le dio el otro Vegeta.-_"¡Rayos!"-_pensó con remordimiento. ¿Como se supone que veria una diferencia?

Ambos descendieron hasta el suelo como si hubieran dado por terminado el entrenamiento.-¿Porque estas distraido?-le preguntó Vegeta directamente, a su parecer tenía la cabeza en las nubes.

-No es nada.-dijo restregando su mano sobre su mejilla para aliviar el dolor.-Continuemos.-expresó realizando su pose de pelea. Sin embargo, Vegeta permanecía inmóvil de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido hacia él.-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto ingenuo por la actitud de su compañero.

-Has estado distraído desde que llegamos del planeta prisión.-dijo yendo directo al grano.-¿Porque?

Después de unos segundos manteniendo firme su idea de seguir entrenando, dejó caer sus puños junto con un suspiro. Por más que intentaba no podía esconderle nada.

Un poco avergonzado dio unos pasos hacia él.-Es que…-comenzó a balbucear sin encontrar las palabras correctas.-...lo que sucede…-siguio asi por unos segundos sin decir nada realmente. Levantó la vista hacia Vegeta, que su cara de irritación indicaba que debía dejar que divagar y darle una respuesta directa.

Se quedó en silencio sin saber qué decir o hacer. Solo lo observo un tanto impaciente. Sus penetrantes ojos de constante severidad esperan una respuesta que no sabía cómo entregar.

Realmente nunca se considero alguien de palabras, de hecho ninguno de los dos lo era. Resultaba bastante difícil hablar.-¿Y bien?-volvió a insistir Vegeta ante el silencio prolongado. Sin poder evitarlo, Goku se abalanzó de sorpresa sobre él rodeándolo con sus brazos.

El saiyajin se sobresaltó ante ese movimiento imprevisto. Su rostro de inmediato se tornó completamente rojo de vergüenza. Esas situaciones no iban con él, creía que eran incómodas y aún así, Goku insistia en hacer cosas como esas. Rápidamente liberó sus brazos y lo empujó para alejarlo de él.-¡¿Qué rayos te ocurre?!-le exclamó exaltado ante tal acción. A veces se preguntaba cómo es que ambos terminaron juntos.

Goku dejó escapar una pequeña risa. Sabía que se molestaria si hacia eso. Siempre se molestaba, incluso hasta el otro Vegeta reacciono igual. Ante ese pensamiento volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez de un modo más picaron. Seguramente se ganaria un ojo morado por lo que estaba apunto de hacer, pero la verdad nunca le importó correr ese riesgo.

Lo sujetó por los hombros y aproximándose a su rostro le robo un delicado beso. Su reacción fue igual al otro Vegeta, se quedó completamente inmóvil sin comprender que ocurría en ese instante.

Ese suave y tierno beso se intensifico, esperaba que reaccionara, de cualquier forma incluso si resultaba herido. Más Goku sintió una gran sorpresa al sentir como los labios de Vegeta comenzaron a moverse correspondiéndole el beso. Cada contacto cada movimiento se guardaba en su memoria, después de todo era algo para recordar. Era su primer beso.

Pero de todas formas no se confió y abrió uno de sus ojos con curiosidad como si estuviera esperando el golpe por parte de Vegeta, pero nunca llegó a pesar de que mantenía su puño en alto ¿No lo golpearía?

Después de unos segundos se separaron lentamente con sus rostros descansando a pocos centímetros de distancia. Entre leves jadeos logró contemplar al príncipe saiyajin frente a él.

Ahora sí podía ver la diferencia.

-Es..esto no va a evitar que siga enfadado contigo.-musitó Vegeta un poco irritado y avergonzado. Goku río divertido por ese comentario. Casi había olvidado que estaban peleados.

Había ganado algo a favor, Vegeta estaba solo un poco molesto. Ahora que estaba más tranquilo, dentro de lo normal para él, podría contarle lo ocurrido. Hasta podría hacer que se le olvidara su pequeña pelea._-"Aunque puede ser que se enoje aún más_"- pensó con nerviosismo. Trago saliva tembloroso. Intentaba mentalizarse para decirselo, ademas solo había sido un malentendido, Vegeta lo entendería. Al menos eso esperaba. Con gran valor tomo una bocanada de aire y se dirigió al saiyajin.-Escucha, debo contarte algo que ocurrió en el planeta prisión…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Y fin! Me costó, pero pude hacer un goku x vegeta creíble "dentro de la serie" (aunque heroes no es oficial xD) Son la versión Xeno pero básicamente son los mismos personajes,digo si es otra dimension podria pasar, no creen? Ok no**

**Debo admitir que no soy muy conocedora de los juegos de dragon ball (solo sé lo que encuentro en youtube jeje) y no estoy segura si en heroes xenoverse goku y vegeta tienen estos nivele con historia (como para saber si son iguales a sus versiones de DBS) La verda no lo se xD**

**Y psss olvide decir que cuando fueron al planeta prisión goku y vegeta fueron con mai jajaja y cuando lo recordé, me dio flojera modificarlo (Imaginen que mai tmb estaba ahí con cara de wtf! después le cuento a trunks 7u7)**

**El drabble lo deje ahi no mas sino se me iba a alargar mucho jajaj (aunque ya esta muy largo no creo que sea un drabble sino un oneshot jeje) **

**Yo creo que Vegeta Xeno se hubiera enojado un poco (pues creo que tiene muy claro que Goku, sin importar la versión, es wn y solo a él le pasan cosas asi xD) pero creo que lo entendería, aunque actuaría como si se hubiera ofendido. Ya saben, tipico del buen Vegeta xD**

**Y porque goku y vegeta Xeno estaban "peleados"? 7u7 Pues ni yo sé ajaja problemas de pareja supongo xD**

**Michus-box: hola! Cuanto tiempo :) Estoy bien, aunque agotada por la u xD. En serio? Me ilusionaste, pensé que justo apareciste para decirme info de la pareja de Raditz y Zarbon ajaj Bueno, a ponerle con todo y a inventar no más que la pareja me gusto xD Gracias**

**Guest: Porfis, si encuentras algo. Una amiga me dice que no hay nada (así como cannon) y yo tampoco encuentro nada xD Excepto una imagen pero no se si es del manga o un doujinshi ajaja Pero si encuentras algo hazmelo saber ;) Gracias**

**Gothic-nice: No se que tan pronto estara ese fic :'( aun tengo muchas cosas que arreglar y agregar. Aunque un drabble por mientras estaria bien… para calmar las ansias jeje. Viva los tsunderes! Ajaja Que bueno que te gusto. Gracias por tus palabras.**

**Y bien, eso es todo. Nos vemos la próxima semana o 2 mas (espero ) Porque vuelvo a clases! Esta vez voy a intentar a actualizar, porque empiezo con drabbles de parejas que me pidieron. En el próximo drabble, Broly y Chirai :3**

**Recuerden que todavía pueden mandarme sus reviews con recomendaciones de parejas y también con amenazas de muerte sino les gusto el drabble/oneshot xD. Besos bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola gente!**

**Lamento la tardanza, pero como ya explique antes, volví a clases y estoy media atareada. Pero me di un tiempito y logre terminar el Broly x chirai.**

**Ellos son adorables, y aunque solo aparecen en la película, espero haber captado sus personalidades.**

**Disfrutenlo :3**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Espacio personal

Era tan relajante. Desde que ese saiyajin Goku o Kakaroto les trajo esa especie de refugio habían estado viviendo mejor. Cualquier cosa era mejor que estar viviendo en la cueva. Si realmente extrañaba algo desde que abandonaron el ejército de Freezer y llegaron al planeta de Broly, era poder tomar una ducha.

Se sentía limpia y fresca. Suspiro con tranquilidad, después cerrar las llaves del agua. Dio un paso afuera de la bañera, y tomando la toalla se envolvió en ella.

Camino hacia el lavabo y se vio a sí misma en el pequeño espejo empañado. Por no poner mucha atención su toalla se soltó y casi cae al suelo. La sujeto y mientras se acomoda la toalla, sin previo aviso, la puerta se abrió.

Apenas logró reaccionar y taparse lo mejor que pudo, cuando Broly ingreso a la habitación.-¡Broly! ¡¿Que haces aqui?!-le gritó agitada. El saiyajin no reaccionó, se quedó tranquilamente de pie en la entrada sin comprender el comportamiento de Chirai.-¡Vete!-exclamó molesta haciendo un gesto con su mano. Por esa acción, nuevamente su toalla se deslizó, aunque ella la alcanzó a sujetar.-¡Sal de aquí!-le grito, ahora muy molesta porque Broly seguía ahí mirando sin comprender. Sujeto un pequeño adorno y le aventó. Obviamente, el saiyajin lo esquivó con facilidad pero confundido. Le lanzo todas las cosas que encontró a mano pero ninguna hizo que Broly retrocediera.

-¡Lemo!-exclamó Chirai llamando a su compañero como una última opción.

Fue corriendo apresuradamente con su arma en mano, pensando que tal vez un ser extraño se había colado al refugio.-¡¿Qué sucede?!-preguntó exaltado segundos antes de llegar a la puerta del baño para ver la escena. De inmediato, desvió la mirada y se cubrió su vista con una mano avergonzado. Broly al ver la reacción de Lemo, lo imito al creer que sería lo correcto y se cubrió la vista, sin saber porqué debería hacerlo.

-¿Puedes llevarte a Broly de aquí?-preguntó Chirai intentando contener la calma a la situación que ahora se sumaba Lemo.

-Si...Si, claro.-dijo comenzando a hablar normal.-Ven Broly. Vamos.-sujeto al saiyajin del brazo y lo jalo fuera de la habitación.

Ambos caminaron hasta llegar fuera de su refugio. Suponía que Chirai necesita a un momento a solas. Se sentaron en unas rocas y Lemo suspiro.-¿Porque hiciste eso? No ves que Chirai se molesto.-le preguntó a Broly.

_-"¿Se molesto?"_-se preguntó el saiyajin. Ella había reaccionado de un forma muy violenta pero no comprendía porque.-¿Conmigo?

Volvió a suspirar. Esa pregunta le daba a entender que desde su punto de vista, no había hecho nada malo.-Voy a suponer que nunca antes habías visto una mujer.-comenzó a decir antes de iniciar su explicación. Por la cara de "apenas comprender la situación" de Broly, supo que había dado en el clavo.-Veras, a las mujeres no les gusta cuando alguien se mete en su espacio personal.-dijo de forma breve, aunque de inmediato pensó en todas las posibles interpretaciones de esa oración.-Bueno, al menos que ella quiera…-comentó a sí mismo desvariando del tema. Al ver la confusión en el rostro de Broly, decidió generalizar para que no se desoriente.

-Olvida eso último, solo ten cuidado en entrometerte cuando ella esté en una situación que requiera privacidad.

El saiyajin aun seguía desconcertado.-¿Privacidad?

-Esto será difícil…-se dijo Lemo a sí mismo. Cómo podía explicarle si no entendía el concepto.-¿Sabes que es el espacio personal?-le pregunto, pero este solo pestañeo reiteradas veces con inocencia sin responder.-Es...cuando una persona está muy cerca de otra persona...sin su permiso ¿Entiendes?

Un pequeño destello se vio en los ojos de Broly y asintió levemente indicando que comprendía.

-¡Bien!- exclamó emocionado al ver que Broly empezaba a entender.-Tienes que procurar de no entrar en su espacio personal, como lo que ocurrió recién en el cuarto de baño.-El saiyajin seguía asintiendo con la cabeza ante esa revelación. Ahora comprendía por qué Chirai se molesto tanto con él y no quería que ella lo odiara.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Como se había hecho costumbre en los siguientes par de días, en varias Broly intentaba no estar muy cerca de Chirai o Lemo, incluso si uno de estos se aproximaba a él, este se alejaba.

Esa mañana Broly había salido a dar un paseo por el terreno, dejando a Lemo y Chirai en el refugio.-¿Porque nos evita tanto?-se preguntaba ella.

-Creí que le había explicado bien.-manifestó Lemo un poco angustiado.-Pero parece que lo malinterpreto.- Chirai suspiro sintiendo toda la culpa de la situación que había causado.-Aunque, Broly no tiene la culpa de ser así...

-Esta bien, lo admito.-aclaró Chirai sin poder soportar la presión.- Tal vez me enoje un poco, pero había sido algo del momento. Supongo que Broly no estaba conciente de lo que hacía.-manifestó mientras reflexionaba al mismo tiempo.-No estoy molesta con él...supongo que su padre lo crió enfocado en las batallas más que con sentido común.-dijo pensando en Paragus y su forma de ser.

-Si, te entiendo.-afirmó Lemo con algo de tristeza.-Ese pobre chico, no puede distinguir bien las cosas.

Chirai se levantó cabreada de su asiento dando un suspiro.-Yo misma se lo voy a aclarar.-dijo tomando su abrigo y su arma.

-¿A dónde vas?-le preguntó Lemo

-Voy a buscarlo.-respondió después de asegurar su arma. Broly los tenía a ellos y a nadie más. No iba a permitir que él se alejara de todos solo porque su forma de crianza fuera ineficiente.

-¡Broly!-exclamaba Chirai mientras caminaba por los terrenos rocosos del planeta.-¡Bro…!-al sentir un movimiento a sus espaldas desenfundo su arma apuntando a un objetivo a sus espaldas que no encontró. Observó a sus alrededores, todo se veía tranquilo. Si algo estaba alli lo mas probable es que la estuvieran vigilando. Siguió caminando como si nada, aun alerta de cada movimiento y con el arma en alto.-Broly…-volvió a llamarlo, pero esta vez sin gritar. Esperaba el momento en que su enemigo se revelara. Dio un par de pasos más, hasta que este salió de su escondite estrepitosamente. De inmediato, volvió a levantar su arma y disparó hacia ese extraño ser. Ninguno de sus ataques pareció hacerle daño, por lo que se dispuso a correr.

Aunque jamás había corrido tan rápido en su vida, ese monstruo la alcanzó. Sin más que hacer, volvió a hacerle frente con su arma como la única posibilidad, aunque fuese inútil.

El monstruo se aproximó rápidamente a ella, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el ataque fue detenido por Broly, quien apareció frente a Chirai sujetando firmemente los dientes del ser evitando que se la comiera.-¡Broly!-exclamó ella sorprendida. ¿Como había aparecido tan rápido? Se había deslizado por el suelo, por la fuerza y velocidad con la que atacó el monstruo, dejándolo a solo unos poco centímetros de distancia de su amiga.

El monstruo parecía insistir en cerrar sus dientes contra Broly, pero en ese momento Chirai apenas pudo ver lo extraño que era el interior de la boca de la bestia. Tenía una algo que estaba detrás de la garganta que le llamaba la atención, era extraño, pero podría ser un punto débil.

Lo más rápido que pudo, se colo frente a Broly. Se acomodó lo mejor que para efectuar el ataque y disparó hacia el interior de la boca, en esa área específica. Al recibir el ataque, el monstruo gruñó escandalosamente debido a la herida. Ante esa distracción, Broly aprovecho y con un solo golpe, lo arrojó lejos, provocando que se escondiera de dónde había salido.

Después de esa escena, Broly observó a Chirai y la proximidad entre ellos. Por lo que se alejó de golpe, un tanto avergonzado por sus acciones.

Sabía que él intentaba evitarlos, y encontraba lindo de su parte intentar que no se enfurezca como la otra vez, pero esa no era la manera. Sobretodo si lo afectaba así.

Ambos caminaron en completo silencio devuelta al refugio. Broly iba a entrar pero Chirai lo sujetó del brazo.-Espera.- él se sobresaltó y de inmediato se safo de su débil agarre. Ella observó con tristeza esa reacción, debía aclarar todo antes de que se termine aislando por completo.-Ven, siéntate.-le indicó con una sonrisa al tomar asiento en una roca gigantesca. Él lo dudo unos segundos, pero finalmente aceptó y se sentó junto a ella, aunque un tanto apartado.-Yo...lamento lo del otro dia.-comenzó a decir ella para introducir el tema.-Broly, escucha…

-¡Lo lamento mucho!-exclamó Broly apenado y haciendo una leve reverencia hacia ella.

Ella se sorprendió por ese gesto tan educado.-Esta bien, esta bien. No fue culpa tuya. Creo que no lo sabías.-le respondió un poco incomoda por recibir una disculpa tan formal. Parecía que lo único que le enseñó su padre eran modales.-Es solo que…-empezo a decir mientras buscaba las palabras indicadas.-...no es normal que uno se esté duchando o saliendo de un baño y que entre alguien más.

Broly, quien seguía haciendo su reverencia, se reincorporo confundido.-¿Porque?

-Bueno, yo…mmm...-le costó trabajo decirlo, pero suponia que debia ser directa.-...estaba desnuda.-aclaro, pensando que ya no debía decir nada más, es decir, no podía ser tan ingenuo. Sin embargo, parecía que nada de lo que dijo entró en su cabeza.-¿Eso no te dice nada?-pregunto un poco escéptica.

Broly la observaba atentamente, pero negó la cabeza con completa inocencia.

Sino fuera por esa situación, lo hubiera encontrado adorable de su parte, pero realmente era difícil explicarle las circunstancias.-Mira, es muy sencillo.-comenzó a decir desde cero.-Solo evita entrar a una habitación cuando yo esté en un momento "privado".-le explico calmadamente, pero parecía que aun no lo entendía por completo.-Como en el baño o si me estoy cambiando de ropa.-le ejemplifico. Aunque era un poco extraño y vergonzoso hablar de una situación así, siendo que ya la habían vivido. Se aclaró la garganta para disimular su leve sonrojo al recordar la escena.-¡Y no solo yo!-dijo desviando la atención de ese accidente específicamente.-También con Lemo y con cualquier otra persona.

Como nunca Broly asintió con la cabeza dando a entender que había comprendido.-Esta bien.

Chirai sonrió aliviada. Al fin lo entendió. Pero aún faltaba algo más.-Pero eso no significa que debes alejarte de nosotros.-comenzó a hablar denuevo.-Esta bien que mantengas tu distancia en momentos así, pero no todo el tiempo.- dicho esto vio la frustración de Broly por el hecho de haberlos evitado.-Sé que te es difícil de comprender, porque nunca habías convivido con nadie que no sea tu padre. Pero si cometes un error, no te distancies.-anuncio con suavidad

Broly aun con la mirada baja, parecía entender, incluso su situación de convivencia con las reglas de la sociedad, pero había algo más que le preocupaba más que nada.-Entonces, ¿No te molesta que esté cerca de ti?-pregunto algo retraído.

Ella se sorprendió por la pregunta tan inocente, pero luego sonrió divertida.-¿Lo cerca que estamos ahora no responde tu pregunta?- dijo Chirai indicando el poco espacio que había entre ellos. Sin que Broly se diera cuenta, ella se había estado aproximando lentamente desde el inicio de la conversación para probar su punto. Él al ver esto lo interpreto como un "no" a su pregunta, por lo que sonrió aliviado.-¿Ves? Esta bien.-manifestó ella colocando su mano sobre su antebrazo con una pequeña risilla.

Aunque tambien reia, una extraña y ajena sensacion recorrio su cuerpo. Suponía que así debía sentirse la proximidad hacia otras personas con su permiso ¿O solo con Chirai?

Era la primera vez que sentía algo así, aunque tal vez debía comparar esa sensación si le ocurría con alguien más.

Aunque le gustaba cómo se sentía ese sentimiento, en el fondo esperaba que fuera generado solo estando con Chirai. Era único y se sentía especial. Igual que ella. Ante este pensamiento se aproximo unos pequeños centímetros más hacia ella, para seguir disfrutando así del momento y sobre todo, de su compañía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Aww… para mi que a Broly le puede gustar Chirai, solo que no lo sabe xD Es tan tierno Broly, aunque creo que "inocente" le queda mejor ajaja (Chirai, te envio mi paciencia!)**

**Guest: No! T_T yo tmb sigo buscando… ojala encontremos algo. Que bueno que te gusto :)**

**Y eso es todo por ahora, vuelvo la próxima semana (si es que tengo suerte) sino en 2 semanas más con el próximo drabble que es de….(redobles mientras veo mis post it / notas xD) ...Vegeta x Bulma!**

**Recuerden que aun pueden mandar sus recomendaciones con parejas o amenazas de muerte. Nos vemos. Bye bye**


End file.
